Fantastic 5
by scriptgirl84
Summary: This is a re-written version of an earlier story I did. I'm not changing anything, just adding more detail. Pairings: Johnny/OC:Helena; Sue/Reed; and a little Ben/Alicia.
1. The Name That Launched A Thousand Ships

**Fantastic Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four or any of the music that I use throughout this story. This story is merely a what-if. I do own the new character that I've decided to place into the story Helena Greene. She's there to kind of shake things up a bit.**

**Author's Note: This is a redux of a story I've already written. I'm going to keep the old story up, in case this one doesn't work. But I was less than satisfied with my first story after re-reading it, and decided to go into a little bit more detail. Also if you haven't read my stories first, please note that the music I have placed in these chapters is meant to played while reading, if possible. Thanks for giving my story a try! I hope you like it!**

Chapter One: The Name That Launched A Thousand Ships

Ben Grimm and Reed Richards looked like ants compared to the massive statue that stood before them of their former college classmate, Victor Von Doom. "Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself," Ben stated very sarcastically. He never trusted Victor, but Reed needed him now, "Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness… inadequacy." Ben looked at his friend Reed, thinking he wished Helena were here; she'd back him up. "Good thing it ain't working… Reed what are we doing here this guy's fast food, strip mall science!"

He thought of Helena again after he said that, she was like a little sister to him, and she would have talked Reed out of this demeaning and idiotic idea. Reed rebutted, "This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. Besides Victor's not that bad, he's just a little larger than life." Ben rolled his eyes at this comment looking at the enormous Von Doom skyscraper, and thinking, _'I could really use some help here_._'_ But his little sis' was in Paris right now, probably at a photo shoot taking pictures of an anorexic model. He knew she was happy there, or at least that's what she told him in an email last month.

Helena Elizabeth Greene had known Ben, Sue, Reed and Johnny for a very, very long time. After moving to upstate New York to live with her aunt and uncle when she was eight, her neighbor's were Sue and Johnny Storm. When Helena was nine, Sue quickly her baby-sitter. Claiming it would forever be her job given the maturity level of her younger brother Johnny. Helena grew up before Sue's eyes, as the two girls became closer and closer. Helena was also introduced to Reed Richards (Sue's boyfriend) and Ben Grimm and developed a deep closeness with both of them, calling them the brothers she never had.

She recognized in them, different parts of her own personality. Reed was very analytical, going over every single detail before even thinking about making a decision. She recognized that in herself whenever she took a photograph. Helena was a fashion photographer for French _Vogue_, and found her passion for photography at an early age. When she was eleven, Reed bought Helena her first camera, and from that moment on she was never without it. It wasn't a particularly professional camera, but it got her hooked. In fact, fourteen years later, Helena still had that crappy little camera on her desk in Paris, to remind her.

Ben on the other hand, was very confident and determined in his choices. If Ben knew what he wanted, he got it, end of story. He also had a discipline that made Helena think of her other love, her secret love, ballet. Helena was talented and graceful. She had secretly loved being in the spotlight when she danced. Though she had a clear talent and love for ballet, she knew that if she pursued it as a career, she wouldn't love it the same way ever again, and she wasn't about to give that up.

Though she kept it a secret from everyone, she wanted at least one person to know about it. She chose Ben to reveal this secret to because she knew that he would be the one who appreciated it the most. Instead of just telling him about it, she decided to show him, dancing to _Nessun Dorma_ by Pavorotti. What she still doesn't know, was that Ben knew of her secret before she had decided to let him in. The day he really found out about Helena's secret love was the day he met Debbie. He'd been looking for Helena and asked some of her friends. They directed him to the studio. He looked in, and couldn't believe it, she was so graceful and poised he couldn't walk away as she danced to _Smile _sung by Nat King Cole. After watching her, he walked away and kept that image to himself and was reminded how proud he is of her.

Though her two brothers, Ben and Reed, gave her ample help with her math and science homework; as she was not gifted in those areas by any means. Sue and Helena bonded over their love for literature. Though Sue was also a "nerd" as Reed affectionately referred to it, she was the one that loved a good story. Sue and Helena's literature bonding really began when Helena was very little. Helena would start having nightmares and Sue would come racing up to find her screaming. When she finally got her calm, Sue would read to her. This got Helena to sleep soundly. Soon when Helena was much older, and went to NYU, she would drag Sue with her to book club after book club. Though her favorite book of all was _Pride and Prejudice_, she would often ask Sue if she thought she would ever find her Mr. Darcy. At this question, Sue would immediately think of her brother Johnny, and how perfect it would be if he were Helena's "Mr. Darcy."

Though she would always consider New York her home, the rest of the world beckoned, especially Paris. At the airport, there were hugs and tears between Helena, Susan, Reed and Ben, but no goodbyes, because they all knew that no matter where each of their lives took them they would always come back to each other.

Helena's looks were always intriguing, but she hadn't really grown into them until Paris; Helena was tall, 5' 11" to be exact, she had big light green eyes, strawberry blonde curly hair around shoulder length, a slender build, and a shy but content smile. Paris was where she found her serenity, her confidence, and her overwhelming sense of self. Though Helena had left an eager yet, very talented photographer, she came back with a self-assured confidence that was striking, even to her closest friends and Helena was now twenty-five years old.


	2. An Unhealthy Reunion

Chapter Two: An Unhealthy Reunion

Reed and Ben stood before Victor Von Doom as Reed began his presentation and proposal. "My research suggests that exposure to a high energy cosmic storm born on solar wind, might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass earth's orbit. A study conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge of the structure of the human genome; cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-"

Reed was then rudely interrupted by Victor, "Turn it off, please." Quick to defend his work Reed suggested, "I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Victor smiled a creepy smile, and responded, "No I think you have. Same old Reed, always stretching, reaching for the stars; with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills do they?" Victor then flung a magazine at Reed that clearly stated 'Reed Richards BANKRUPT'. Reed decided to take a different tack, "You remember when we were in school? We talked about working together. Well that's what I about to explain. The storm is deadly, but the shields on your stations control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

The lights dimmed up to reveal a very smug Victor Von Doom. "So it's not just my money you want… it's my toys." Reed conceded that was true. "Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you then why should I?" Ben and Reed looked to each other, as they didn't realize their failed attempts to launch this study were common knowledge. Victor arrogantly laughed, "That's my job. To stay a step ahead; to know what other men don't." Ben grunted, he had always hated Victor, and voiced this to Reed, "I can't take this!" Reed stayed cool and calm as he stated, "Ben this is business, just work."

"He's right Ben, this is just business," Sue Storm noted as she entered the room. Reed's face dropped as he heard her voice and Victor did the honors of introducing a woman who needed no introduction, "I think you all know my Director of Genetic Research, Susan Storm." Ben looked at the two ex-lovers as he told Reed, "One more thing he's got."

Sue smiled as she made her way over to Ben Grimm, she had been utterly excited to see him. So after Ben and Sue greeted each other warmly and Sue and Reed coldly, she looked her way over to her current man, Victor. He smiled knowing this would torture for Reed before asking, "This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Victor smiled again, knowing the answer he would get before he got it. Reed would certainly not put his feelings for Sue before his work. Which is how Victor got himself a new Director of Genetic Research.

He got up and made his way over to the three, stating arrogantly "Good. Then you're just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask me for help." Sue looked down somewhat grateful for the dig at Reed, _'Payback's a bitch, isn't it?'_ Sue thought. But at the same time, Sue couldn't help but feel terrible for Reed. She knew how important this was is to him, and Victor's ego wasn't helping, but she let him continue, "You know you made a lot of folks at MIT feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment."

Reed then did what does best, he swallowed his pride, and after accepting a lopsided negotiation where Victor got 75% of the profits and patents. He shook Victor's hand, just anxious to get his study started.

Reed and Ben made their way for the exit, where Ben made one final plea to get out of this deal. Reed responded, "Ben, think about all the people we can help if this works. Huh? Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space, it'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sue, Ben and Reed stepped into the elevator, and Sue started off by trying to impress Reed, "Reed you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." Sue spoke with wisdom beyond her age, but again Reed quick to defend his work answered, "I factored them into my coordinates." Ben looked between the two and was just happy to hear them speaking tot each other. Sue, needing to make her point across, "Right, of course you did, in theory. It's a little different once you're out there."

Reed tried to rebut, but Ben cut him off, knowing a Reed/Sue fight when he saw it, "When are we leaving?" Sue smiled at Ben, happy to have him there. Sue reached into her pocket and pulled out a card while saying, "I'll be scheduling the launch. So you can call me in the morning for resources and crew. Although, I should tell you, I already have a mission photographer in mind." Both Ben and Reed perked up at the mention of a specific photographer. Reed looked at the card in Sue's hand, looked up at her, and expressly told her, "I think I remember the number." The pain in Reed's voice was evident, but surpassed by Sue's when she quickly and simply stated, "It's been changed." Reed reluctantly took the card. Ben eager to think on a more positive note asked, "So Susie, who'd you have in mind for the mission photographer?" Sue laughed, knowing that both of them knew the answer, but intent on keeping the surprise, "It's a surprise Ben. Besides I don't even know if she'll be able to do it. I'm just planning on asking her."

Reed knew exactly who Sue was thinking of for the mission photographer, he could see it in her face. He was incredibly excited at the possibility of seeing he pseudo little sister. Ben was ecstatic, and couldn't wait, the last time he had seen Helena was two years ago, when he took Debbie on vacation to Paris. Helena had definitely grown up since she left for Paris and had taken a few days off to show them around the city, with her then boyfriend. Helena especially loved the bridges of the Seine (the main river that runs all through Paris), and took them on a tour of the bridges, pointing out her favorites. She had especially connected with Debbie and the two ladies spent an entire day together, doing some shopping and seeing the sights.

Reed and Ben thoughts were dashed when they remembered where they were. Ben clears his throat, and as Reed looks to him he motions his head toward Sue. Reed caught on quick, "As far as crew I was hoping that Ben could pilot the mission." Sue looked sympathetically at Ben, she knew what she was about to say would be a blow, but she also knew she had to say it, "We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?" At the mention of his name Reed and Ben's eyes widened and their faces dropped. They remember him; unfortunately they remember him very well.


	3. Getting to Know You Again

**Chapter Three: Getting To Know You… Again.**

As Johnny Storm raced his motorcycle down the dirt road to the Doom Launch site, he quickly kissed the beautiful girl driving beside him. The girl had a satisfied smile on her face and directed it at Johnny. Johnny felt like the stud that he knew he was, but tried to remember the girl's name, "Oh what was it? Cammie… Tammy…" The girl looked over and smirked, before yelling, "It's Melissa!" Johnny blushed very quickly, not realizing that he was thinking that out loud. He quickly covered up his embarrassment. Johnny Storm does not get embarrassed, and he certainly does not blush. He yelled out, "I'll see you in a week!" before speeding up and stating under his breathe "maybe." Laughing to himself, he looked to the launch sight, thinking _'Alright stud, time to show off your skills…again._' He looked back to the very satisfied, very hot girl driving away, and he thought, _'Yeah…again.'_

Unknown to Johnny, Reed and Ben had been watching his little 'stunt' through binoculars. Ben simply stated, "Can't do it. Cannot do it." Ben walked away as Reed protested, "External SRB's, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle he flew." Ben was very adamant when he replied, "No! I cannot take orders from the underwear model. That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Reed tried to defend Johnny to Ben, he needed him there; Sue still hadn't told them if she'd gotten a hold of Helena, claiming that it would ruin the surprise. Without Helena, he knew he needed an ally. So Reed tried by saying "Youthful high spirits." Ben was quick to continue, "They crashed it into a wall! A flight simulator!" Reed tried leveling with Ben, "When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" Ben looked him the eye and held up his hand saying, "Five times." Reed chased after him as they both raced down the stairs, "I had it at four." Ben and Reed were almost at the ground when Ben stated, "Well this makes five! Besides it's not just you I'm doing this for! If it weren't for the possibility of Lena showing up I'd be out of here so fast!"

Helena rested her two bags on the ground and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. She smirked as she caught Ben's last line and called out, "Well then it's a good thing I showed up huh?" Ben and Reed couldn't contain their happiness at seeing their 'little sister' with her hands on her hips. Ben raced over and lifted her up in a crushing hug. "Hi Ya Benji! Still doling out the bear hugs I see!" Ben smiled as he placed her down, hugging her again and replying, "Only to my favorite cubs."

Helena could barely breathe with all the excitement. She looked over to Reed who she hadn't seen in four years, and smiled holding out her arms and saying, "Get over here Einstein!" Reed raced over and gave her a big hug stating, "It's great to see you! It's been way too long!" He put Helena down and she looked into the eyes of the smartest man she knew before stating, "Well a plane does go both ways, you know. Ben found the time to visit me in Paris, isn't that right Benji?" Ben laughed at the nickname and nodded his head saying, "Yup, Deb still talks about that trip! Are you still dating that-" Helena shook her head, "Oh God no. I dumped him about a year and a half ago. I swear I will never date another model as long as I live. This one was so dumb, I actually had to finish his sentences for him!" Reed picked up Helena's bags and Helena linked her arm with Ben's as they walked toward the site and he stated, "You say that so often it's lost all meaning!" Helena couldn't help but laugh, saying, "True, true… very true!" The three laughed and made their way into the launch station.

Ben led Helena into the station, and Reed put down her bags. Reed kissed Helena's cheek as he said, "I gotta go check on some data I've been monitoring. I'm so glad you're here!" Helena smiled and said, "Me too." Ben waved goodbye to Reed and turned to Helena, to give her a fair warning, but Helena cut him off when she saw that Reed was out of earshot. "So how'd he take seeing her again? Was it bad?" Ben smirked, "Well not bad, just expensive." Helena looked confused, "What do you mean?" Ben scoffed, "I'll tell you about it later. First I need you to know about another challenge on this mission." Helena smirked, she loved a challenge, and Ben could see that as he continued, "You're gonna need to keep your wits sharp." Helena again, looked confused, "What are you talking about now Benji? Why?"

Just then Sue walked in, "Because my brother is piloting the mission." Helena looked at Sue and widely smiled, both girls jumped up and down at the sight of each other. They ran towards each other, hugging each other instantly. Sue couldn't believe that Helena agreed to this job when she called, but Helena was so jazzed about the idea of seeing everyone she just couldn't say no. Helena raced back, picked up her bags and kissed Ben on the cheek goodbye. She raced back to Sue, who told her to leave her bags with personnel. The two girls linked arms and headed for the ladies locker room to change for the mission. Sue stating on the way, "I hope you can handle my brother." Helena rolls her eyes as she shakes her head, "Let me guess… he hasn't changed?" Sue looked down at the ground, somewhat ashamed, "Not significantly." Helena let out a short laugh, "That's alright. I'm pretty sure I can handle an ego. I work for _Vogue_, remember? Though, I do get really nice free stuff working there, so it's not all complaint box notes." Sue and Helena laugh as they walk into the girl's locker room.

Helena thought of Johnny as she changed into whatever it was that Sue handed her. She thought that even though Johnny's memory does remind him constantly of how fantastic he thinks he is, his memory for other people rivaled most head trauma cases. So she doubted she would have to deal with him remembering her. Not that Johnny didn't have his assets, very physically attractive to be sure, he was nice to look at, even if he did use that to his advantage; also he could be very sweet when he chose to be, the problem being, he usually chose his own interests over being sweet for sweetness sake.

There was a good guy behind the bravado but it was definitely well hidden. However, if someone were to get close enough, it could be seen. The trick is… getting that close. Helena had been there a few times, like when she didn't get the job at _Vanity Fair_. She remembered running into Sue and Johnny's house crying, looking for Sue, but finding Johnny instead, and no one else. She smiled as she thought of how wonderful he was to her that day. He held her close, as she cried into his chest, and stayed with her, all afternoon, until Sue got home.

This memory faded as Helena looked in the mirror. Her face falling as she stated, "I don't know about this Sue." Helena didn't look bad, by any means, in fact she looked rather gorgeous, but everything was just so tight. Sue came walking over; her suit still zipped down revealing a massive amount of cleavage. "I know it's not really you're style Lena _(pronounced Len-a, not Lean-a)_, but we need to wear them for the mission, it's important." Helena nodded, "I know, I know, just please don't delve into a scientific lecture. I don't think my brain could take it this early in the morning." Helena rubbed down her uniform, as Sue laughed, she had heard that line many times before, "I wouldn't dream of it. Ready to go?" Sue's uniform was still zipped down and while Helena quickly noticed, she decided not to say anything as she smirked and replied, "If you're game then I am." Helena followed Sue out the door, she felt she probably should have said something to Sue, but figured, _'If this doesn't get Reed's attention then I don't know anything… sex sells!'_ Helena choked a laugh at her own thoughts as she reluctantly followed Sue to the men's locker room.

Sue and Helena were walking towards the entrance of the men's locker room, when Helena spotted Johnny. He was too engrossed in his digital camera to look up and notice her walking towards him. So Helena quickly tapped Sue on the shoulder and pointed to the bathroom, ducking into it. Sue stood at the Ladies room door and said, "Hey I'll meet you in there, alright?" Helena breathed out an, "Okay." As Johnny approached Sue with his camera, "Who are you talking to?" Sue smirked, keeping the surprise for Johnny, "Just the photographer." Johnny looked up and to the bathroom door, a playful smirk on his face, "Is she hot?" Sue had to laugh as she responded, "Please Johnny, she's way out of your league. She," Sue points to the bathroom door before continuing, "She actually has a brain cell." Johnny scoffs, "A brain cell… must be an uggo." Sue smirked and could only say "If you say so Johnny, if you say so."

While Johnny and Sue walked towards the men's locker room, Sue couldn't help but notice Johnny's childish smile as he played with his camera. "Johnny what are you doing with that? We already have a photographer." Johnny had that excitable look on his face that Sue never trusted. Johnny couldn't help but say, "Hey sis, you wanna see something really funny? Watch this!"

Just as Johnny entered the men's locker room, he held out his camera and screamed, "Captain on the bridge!" As soon as he did that Ben jumped up from his bag and stood at attention. Johnny snapped the photo and spoke as he walked forward, "Digital camera- $254. Memory stick- $59. The look on your hard-ass former C.O.'s face when he finds out he's your junior officer-priceless." Reed had to smile as he watched Ben get humiliated by Johnny.

Ben slowly marched toward Johnny, his annoyance evident in his eyes. As Ben reached for Johnny, he felt Johnny wince, and he zipped up Johnny's tight blue suit. Johnny just chuckled as he stated, "Thank you. That's so sweet." Ben stared at Johnny like he was a joke, "I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition." Ben walked towards his blue space suit hanging up, he held it up, "But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits. I mean, who the hell came up with these?"

Sue had been standing by the door, and noting her cue, she walked in, confident. "Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Reed couldn't help himself, and put his papers down as he was quickly drawn to Sue and her many… assets; Like a moth to a flame. Johnny tried to interject, "See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool."

When Helena got to the door, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and imagined the Seine, which calmed her down right away. She walked through the door, and chuckled at Johnny's scientific explanation, commenting, "Thanks Bill Nye! Now can you tell me how I can keep my brain from exploding from your obvious genius?" Sue, Reed and Ben all laughed at Helena's sarcastic dig. Johnny just sat there frozen, his jaw permanently on the floor. He wouldn't have believed his sister if she told him he would see Helena Greene again, and that she would be a knockout.

Johnny still sat there frozen as Helena made her way into the room. Ben and Reed both kissed Helena on the cheek, Ben commenting, "I hope you're ready for space." Helena smirked; Johnny noted how cute Helena was when she did that, as she replied, "Well it is the final frontier." Ben chuckled lightly at Helena's reference and walked back to his locker. Helena walked over to Johnny, determined to handle any comment he could dish out. She had to laugh slightly when she noticed that Johnny hadn't moved an inch since she made her entrance. "What's the matter Johnny? You look like you've seen a ghost." Johnny smiled and the butterflies in Helena's stomach broke out of their cage. "Lena…I just can't believe it's you." Helena had to laugh, he was still frozen "Well you could give me hug, unless your ass is frozen to the seat." Johnny smirked, got up and hugged the girl he hadn't seen or thought of in five years. He noted that even though Helena was a tall girl, she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

Helena melted into Johnny's embrace, and he seemed to warm up the moment he put his arms around her. Johnny then breathed, "You look absolutely incredible Lena," into her ear. Helena blushed at the sentiment, and replied, "Likewise, but I hope you still have your wit," Helena pulled out of the embrace and looked into Johnny's eyes saying, "Cause you're gonna need it." Ben looked over at that comment, and chuckled, thinking, _'That's my girl.'_

Reed approached Sue holding his blue suit. He commented, "So Victor designed these?" Sue curtly nodded as Reed stared at Sue and slipped up by saying, "Wow! Fantastic!" Sue smiled proud and felt really good. Then Reed picked up the blue suit and covered by saying, "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules." Reed had reverted back to his defense mechanism, and everyone took notice. Johnny and Helena looked to each other then Sue. Ben looked at Sue almost apologetically. Sue looked to the floor, defeated, like she had become invisible. Reed continued unaware of everyone's eyes on him, "I've been working on a formula for this." Sue put one hand on her hip and rebutted, "Great minds think alike."

One would think that a scientist who does such detailed experiments could pick up the subtle anger in Sue's last comment. But of course, Reed as oblivious as ever when it came to emotions missed this not so subtle expression. Sue knew this about Reed, and determined to make her anger clear, began handing out the silver outerwear. Sue politely handed one to Ben, which he took gratefully. She handed one each sweetly to Johnny and Helena, who took theirs with smiles. Then for good measure, threw one at Reed.

The three still left in the room snickered, until Reed asked what was so funny. Everyone looked at each other and replied all together, "Nothing." Then when Sue left the room, Reed looked around and asked, "Is it me, or did she seem a little upset?" Helena stood up from sitting next to Johnny and commented as she exited, "I don't know Sherlock, looks like you've got a case to crack." Johnny couldn't contain it, he laughed out loud at Helena's comment. Helena had to smile as she made her way of the men's locker room.


	4. A Life Changing Ride

**Chapter 4: A** **Life Changing Ride**

On the shuttle, Johnny and Ben sat up front, fighting over the controls. Behind them on one side was Reed and Helena, on the other side sat Victor and Sue. Once they landed at the station, Helena got out and looked around for her equipment. Johnny approached her, "Looking for a white knight already?" Helena rolled her eyes, "No, just the baggage claim. You don't happen to know where they put my equipment, do you?" Johnny placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to where her case was. Helena smiled genuinely at Johnny, "Thanks Johnny. I guess I'm just a little lost up here." Johnny smirked and looked into her eyes, "First time in space?" Helena nodded. Johnny then picked up her equipment and continued, "Well, I can give you the tour if you like?" Johnny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Helena couldn't help but laugh.

Just then Victor walked up to them, "Enough flirting, we have a job to do." Ben noticed this and led Johnny away from Helena. Johnny waved goodbye to Helena as he and Ben made their way into the station, behind Victor who announced "E.T.A. until cosmic event, nine hours." Helena followed close behind Johnny and Ben, listening in on their conversation. Johnny began by ribbing Ben, "If you're good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive." Helena shook her head and pursed her lips. She kept thinking that Sue was right; Johnny hadn't changed a bit. Ben bit back, "You keep talking and there won't be a next time." Helena smirked at Ben's comeback. That's what she loved the most about Ben; he was quick. Johnny looked behind him and winked at Helena, causing her to blush uncontrollably. The three walked into the control room behind Victor.

Reed and Sue were walking behind Helena, and Reed stopped, looking out onto the planet he called home. Sue approached him and smiled, commenting, "Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?" Sue smiled again as she walked by her former flame and into the control room. Reed watched her walking away only able to say, "Yes… Yes it is."

The six made their way into the control room. Helena sticking close with Johnny, as he had her equipment, and just the camera alone was worth more than her car. Sue commented as she put her bag down looking mainly at Helena, "We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Reed and Ben stood by the railing, near Victor. Ben thought he should probably ask, "Is it safe?" Helena jerked her head up at this question before looking to Johnny. Johnny just smiled and nodded his head while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled, somewhat grateful to have Johnny there.

Reed answered Ben as this interaction took place, "The shields on the station should protect us." Ben looked at him with raised eyebrows saying, "Should?" Victor then took the time to walk up and say, "What's the matter Ben? Getting paranoid in your old age?" Helena and Johnny heard this interaction, and while Johnny wanted to stay clear away from it, Helena walked over and stood between Ben and Victor. Johnny watched Helena with awe as Helena stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Victor. Johnny just shook his head thinking, _'Wow, not many people can glare at Victor like that and live to tell about it.'_

Reed, always there to dissolve a fight before it begins stepped in between Helena and Victor, "Let's start loading those samples. Lena could you help Ben get his suit ready." Helena took an extra second to glare at Victor some more before looking at Reed, nodding her head and responding "Sure Reed." Helena turned to Ben and linked arms with him saying, "Come on Ben." Victor, however, just wouldn't let up as he called out, "So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting." Then it was Helena's time to try and diffuse Victor as he kept going. Only this time, he ripped into Reed, "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Field work never suited you." Helena walked toward Victor, eager to chew him out. Ben saw this and stopped her, stating, "He does the talkin'. I do the walkin'. Got it?" Helena crossed her arms and glared at Victor again. Sue finally noticed this as Victor stated, "So take a walk Ben."

Sue saw the confrontation and knew exactly how to diffuse it. "Victor," Victor looked over to Sue as she walked up and over to Helena. Sue coaxed Helena over to Victor as she asked, "Have I introduced you to our mission photographer?" Victor bit his lip as he chewed out, "No I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Helena sighed and stuck out her hand for Victor to shake, "Helena Greene." Victor shook it with apprehension stating, "Oh yes. You're the kid Sue used to baby-sit. Aren't you a little young for this mission? What are you 20?" Helena rolled her eyes and looked at Sue who mouthed the word 'sorry' before looking down. Helena responded, "Actually I'm 25, but thank you for the compliment. I'll remember it when I'm your age." Ben and Johnny both snickered at the jab as Sue added, " I've known Helena for fifteen years, and she is a very accomplished photographer." Victor smiled, "I'm sure she is. Actually, if you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment. I was nice to meet you Miss Greene." Helena nodded as she simply stated, "Likewise." By then Johnny had jumped up and was standing next to Helena. He took her hand to lead her away, carrying her equipment in the other hand. Ben and Reed followed the young two.

Helena began setting up her camera and was just basically marveling at the fact that she was in space. She began taking a few loose pictures with the camera around her neck saying to herself, "Why can't I take pictures like this for _Vogue_."

"I don't think Armani makes space-suits." Johnny replied, as he and Ben (in full astronaut gear) walked in. Helena smiled still marveling at the planetary view she was getting paid to photograph. "You've got to admit, it is beautiful." She said as she snapped another photo. Johnny walked behind her and whispered, "I probably would, if you'd let me." Helena smiled, blushing a bit, and took another photo, sighing afterward.

She looked at Ben, and smiled at the full astronaut gear as she continued to adjust the tripod she had just set up. "Please tell me Reed isn't trying to rekindle things with my sister." Johnny started speaking with Ben, Helena wanted to interject but she knew Ben could handle himself.

"Of course not, strictly business," Ben stated simply and clearly. Helena knew that if he was being that direct, he was either very pissed off or uncomfortable. Unfortunately Johnny wasn't quick enough to pick up his subtle discomfort, as he replied, "Yes well his eyes say differently don't they." Ben stopped him right there, showing a vulnerability that was rare, "Hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Helena went back to work with her equipment, but couldn't help to overhear Johnny Storm's depth being vocalized as he bit back, "Wow Dr. Phil, that's deep." She tried to ignore it, but couldn't when Johnny went into more detail, "Let's think about that." She watched as the two men walked to the portal and followed them, her camera hanging around her neck. "You got Victor- more money than God, stud of the year- and you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up." Ben rebutted, "Don't trouble your tiny little mind."

Helena leaned on the door waving to Ben. He smiled and waved back when she heard Johnny say, "Don't wander off now boy." Helena smiled and giggled a little at the playfulness of Johnny; that was another asset, humor. No matter how much of an asshole Johnny was, one thing that couldn't be taken away from him was his sense of humor. That's the one real thing that reminded her of the good guy behind the bravado.

"So you're still taking pictures, huh?" Johnny was behind Helena, waiting for her rise up to meet him eye to eye. She smiles into the ground and rises to meet his very adorable little boy smirk, thinking that whoever taught him how to that must be an expert. Helena smiled and held the camera to face the window, but still keeping her green eyes on his blue. She snapped another photo without looking. Making both of them share a small laugh.

Helena looked at Johnny with pleading eyes saying "Please don't tell me you actually believe all that crap you just told Ben." Johnny shrugged his shoulders before replying, "Why not? It's true." Helena laughed, she couldn't help it "It's pathetic. Seriously, if that's really what you think love is all about, then I just feel sorry for you." Johnny tried to brush that comment off by focusing his attention on the computer in front of him, but the sting of someone else's pity wouldn't go away. Helena noticed his distance and spoke while keeping her attention on her equipment, "We all have to grow up someday Johnny. You can't stay in Never Never-land forever."

Meanwhile, back in the control room, Victor and Sue were walking down the steps, "I'm sorry if I was rude to your friend back there." Sue smiled, knowing that Victor would apologize, "It's okay, just be a little nicer to Helena, she's like a sister to me." Victor smiled, "Got it… win over the little sister. Does she need a job?" Sue had a look of astonishment and playfully hit Victor. Victor continued, "I'm just saying, it worked for your brother." Sue smiled and told Victor, "I'm sure she's very happy working for _Vogue_." Victor nodded, slightly more impressed with Helena before asking "Are you surprised I agreed to Reed's proposal?" Victor helped Sue down the final steps as she smiled and responded, "I understand the business reasons." Victor kisses Sue's hand as he stated "Well, when you're looking at your future it doesn't hurt to find closure about the past. Susan, every man dreams he'll meet a woman he can give the world to. In my case, it's not just a metaphor." Victor turns and presses a button, opening the shields. The metal opens up to reveal the earth below them. Sue walks up to the windows and smiles at her planetary view.

Reed, on the other hand, was sitting in front of a computer, going over some papers. When all of a sudden he heard a beeping sound and looked to the computer screen. His face fell and the look of pure dread and panic set in as he stared at the screen. "That can't be right," Reed stated clearly as heard the computer's voice say "Event threshold in T-minus nine minutes, 47 seconds." Reed shook his head in disbelief, "That's impossible. It should be seven hours."

Victor opened the small jewelry box, looking at the diamond engagement ring in it. He approaches Sue stating, "We've been together two years now." Sue smiled as she stared up at Victor, "It's been a good two years Victor. The company's accomplished so much." Reed chuckled a little, not quite what he was thinking, but he'll take it, "Right. Of course… the company. But you see I've come to realize that all the accomplishments in the world mean nothing without someone to share them with. I've lived my life unafraid of taking big steps. Now it's time to take the biggest step of all." Sue began to get completely overwhelmed and tried to stop him, "Victor-" Victor couldn't help himself but to say, "If it helps, think of this as a… promotion." Sue couldn't believe he said that, she again tried to stop, but he wouldn't stop as he opened the jewelry box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "I have four words. Four little words that can change our lives forever."

"The cloud is accelerating!" Reed shouted as he interrupted Victor's proposal. Reed continued, "We've got minutes until it hits nine hours. Victor that storm is deadly. We need to abort." Sue raced up the steps to check it out for herself. Victor turned around slowly, annoyed that his proposal had gotten interrupted, "Get a grip Reed. We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first glitch. Just close the shields." Reed couldn't believe that Victor could be so cold-hearted, "Ben is still out there." Victor stayed eerily calm throughout all of this, "So reel him in. We came here to do a job, so let's do it. Quickly." Sue looked to the computer as Reed raced down the hall to save his best friend.

Reed dashed through the hallway's screaming on his headset, "Ben, you need to get inside now!" Reed reached the portal room where Johnny and Helena were standing. Johnny was standing at a computer while Helena was standing behind her camera taking a sip of water. Johnny turned quickly and asked, "What's going on?" Helena's face turned pure white as she looked at Reed then turned to look through her camera lens. She gasped and looked at Johnny who finally noticed what was the matter, and his face turned pale with fear too. Ben came on the loud speaker "I ain't done arranging your flowers yet egghead."

Helena put a hand over her mouth, shook her head and began to cry. A very powerful looking storm resembling the Northern Lights was heading in their direction very quickly. Reed simply stated, "Ben, turn around." Ben turned to see the storm approaching him, fast. Ben replied, "Guys I'm not gonna make it." Johnny looked over at Helena who had tears in her eyes, he raced over and grabbed her hand shouting, "Ben you gotta jump, it's the only way!" Johnny lightly squeezed her hand telling her "He's gonna make it… he has to." Helena nodded as Ben jumped and floated through the air.

At the same time in the control room, Victor hit a button and Sue couldn't believe what he was doing. "What are you doing?" Sue cried. "Closing the shields," fear very evident in Victor's voice. Sue argued, "You can't just leave them out there!" Victor turned to her and revealed his true nature with two little words, "Watch me." Sue couldn't believe this was the same man. She turned and started running out the door. Victor cried out, "You can't help them anymore than I can!" Sue purely said, "I can try." And with those three little words Susan Storm had sealed her fate. Sue ran through and watched Ben fly through the air, the storm chasing close behind him.

Meanwhile, back in the portal room, Reed, Helena and Johnny were willing Ben to make it to the portal. Johnny screaming "Come on Ben! You got this!" Reed looked over to Johnny and said, "Okay Johnny, get ready to close the portal. Lena, go with Johnny." Helena nodded as Johnny pulled her over with him. She backed up, allowing Johnny to do what he needed to do. Besides, she couldn't watch this. She closed her eyes and started softly singing _La Vie En Rose_ in French, pretending to be in Paris again. Helena thought of ballet and bridges and the Seine as she continued to sing softly. Johnny watched Ben get hit by the storm and crash through the doors of the portal. He quickly shut the portal and looked to Helena. She looked so soft and peaceful, almost as if she were in another world.

Then the unthinkable happened, the cloud broke through the portal doors and everyone got caught in the cosmic storm. First hitting Reed who stretched as he yelled out in pain. Next hitting Johnny with flames engulfing his entire body. Next in line was Helena who felt the pain wash over her entire body. It felt as if a tsunami hit her and she drowned as wave after wave crashed over her. Finally the last to get hit was Sue, who tried to run but her feet wouldn't touch the ground. The light seemed to bend all around her. Each person felt wave after wave of the most severe pain they had ever felt while the cosmic light circled around them. And within an instant it all turned to darkness.


	5. To Sleep Perchance To Dream

**Chapter Five: To Sleep Perchance To Dream**

Johnny was the first to wake up. The first thing he could hear was beeping and so he opened his eyes and looked at the source… a heart monitor. Breathing a sigh of relief he swung his legs around the side of the bed. Johnny winced in pain as his feet hit the ground. He immediately noticed how hot his room felt, "What do they got the heat on full blast or something?" Johnny noticed he was sweating through his shirt, so he took that off dying to cool down a little. He looked around the room for a thermostat and found none.

Johnny also took note that he must be back on earth at a hospital of some sort. "So it was real?" Johnny asked. Just then a doctor with a clipboard came in and answered him, "Very much so Mr. Storm." Johnny looked down and closed his eyes, his memory of the storm feeling like a terrible nightmare. The doctor walked over saying, "You're the first to wake up. Are you feeling okay?" Johnny nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Doc, but wait I'm the first to wake up?" The doctor nodded and Johnny continued, "How long have I been out?" The doctor looked at his chart, then back at Johnny saying "Two days." Johnny looked worried as he asked, "How's… How's my sister?" The doctor flipped some papers in his clipboard and read them, "She's okay, just resting. We expect her to wake up today. We also expect Dr. Richards to wake up today too." Johnny nodded but then remembered the last two people he saw before the storm hit him. "What about Ben… Lena?" The doctor tilted his head and looked at his charts again. He really didn't want to tell him about the latter. "We expect Mr. Grimm to wake up tomorrow." Johnny panicked, not hearing about Helena, "And Lena?" The doctor sighed, he kind of hoped he didn't have to tell Johnny this, but he could tell that Johnny wouldn't let up, "We don't know when Miss Greene will wake up."

Johnny stood up at this bit of information, not remembering all the machines his body was hooked up to. He fell to the floor when the cords attached to his body pulled him back. Johnny ripped the chords off his body and stood up to meet the doctor, "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded slowly replying, "Miss Storm is in room 510." Johnny looked around and nodded, "What about Helena?" The doctor could sense the urgency in Johnny's voice, "Room 511" That was all Johnny needed to hear as he threw on some sweatpants and a white-beater. He opened the door and looked at his own room number, which read 509. Johnny then started down the hall.

Reed was the second person to wake up. He panicked, not knowing where he was. He looked around trying to get a sense of where he was. When he looked out the window and saw mountains covered in snow he breathed a sigh of relief. His body felt tense, so he swung his feet over the bed and stood up. Reed winced in pain as he stretched at first, but the longer he stretched the better he felt. Reed looked up at his arms and noticed that they seemed a little longer than normal, but when he went to inspect, the doctor came in.

Reed learned that he was the second person to wake up. He also learned when they expected everyone to wake up. While he was delighted that everyone was OK, he also felt terrible that they didn't know when Helena was to wake up. Reed felt guilty when he heard that; he felt responsible. The doctor made sure that Reed was okay before he changed and went to visit everyone.

Reed's first visit was Sue; he needed to see her. He walked into her room, and he felt like he was walking into a garden. There were flowers everywhere, all of them from Victor. The florist came in with more flowers and picked up the orchids to place by Sue's bedside. Reed stopped her, "Oh she's allergic to orchids. Put the sunflowers next to her. They're her favorite." The florist did just that and Reed smiled, knowing Sue would like that. Reed checked with Sue's doctor and made sure she was okay, before touching her hand and leaving. Next on Reed's stop was Ben. Ben hand gotten hit by the storm before anyone else so Reed needed to make sure his best friend was okay. Which Reed did after checking up on him and consulting with Ben's physician.

Reed's last stop was Helena. She was the one the doctors were the most perplexed about. Reed thought that he might be able to help. He opened the door and saw something he never expected to see, Johnny, sitting by Helena's bedside and holding her hand. The affection in Johnny's stance and the longing in his eyes were not over-looked. Reed looked around the room and the only flowers he saw were the ones floating in big bowl of water next to Helena's bed. Johnny turned and noticed Reed there. He also noticed Reed looking at the flowers. "They're water lilies," Johnny began stating as he stood up from his spot. He continued looking down at Helena's peaceful form, "I remembered they were her favorite or something." Johnny made his way over to Reed and patted him on the shoulder, "Your turn?" Reed nodded as he made his way over to the chair next to Helena. Reed turned and caught Johnny before he left, "Hey Johnny!" Johnny turned around in the doorway as Reed continued, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." Johnny smiled and replied "Anytime. Now I think I'll keep my eye on some of the nurses. Later!" Reed laughed as he sat by Helena's side and held her hand telling her, "Don't worry Lena, he'll grow up someday."

Sue was the third person to wake up. She looked around to see basically a garden of flowers everywhere and smiled, knowing Victor sent them. She then remembered the terrible thing that Victor did, closing the shields and trying to save himself before anyone else. Sue shuddered at the thought that if Reed didn't interrupt when he did, she could be engaged right now. Secretly she thanked Reed for that.

Sue then learnt from her doctor that she was the third one to wake up and how everyone else was doing. She got checked out by her doctor, took a shower and got dressed… ready for the day. She checked on everyone, except for Helena. Before she made her way to Helena's room, she stopped in her room and picked up her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Sue was just about to enter Helena's room when she heard a familiar voice coming from inside. Sue opened the door gently and almost gasped when she saw her brother Johnny, sitting by Helena's bedside, holding her hand and talking to her. Sue stood in the doorway listening to Johnny's words, "I hope you like the water lilies. Remember when we were kids and used to hang out at Tomlinson Pond back home? I remember when I chased you around; you would always run back to that pond. You told me once that you loved the water lilies there."

Sue cleared her throat and Johnny bolted out of his chair. "The ahh… the doctor said it helps to talk to her." Sue smiled at her brother and held up the book saying, "Mind if I try?" Johnny made his way around Helena's bed and kissed his sister on the cheek before running out of Helena's room. Sue smiled and shook her head before sitting down and opening up the book. She began reading out loud, "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." Sue continued reading as she held Helena's hand and smiled at her sleeping figure.

The forth person to wake up was Ben. Ben awoke to a bright white light and at first, the sound of beeping. Then he heard Johnny's voice through the beeping. "Wake up. Ben! Hey, rise and shine, big boy. How you feeling?" Ben groaned, "Where am I?" Johnny continued as he sat down, "Back on earth. We're in quarantine. Victor's medical facility." Ben looked around as he asked, "Reed, Sue, Lena?" Johnny answered, "Oh they're fine. Lena's still asleep, and everybody else is fine."

Ben focused on Johnny at the last statement asking, "What's wrong with me?" Johnny started, he felt kind of bad, but continued anyway, "I swear to you Ben they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world are here. Ben, you had the best." Ben looked around desperately and found a mirror by his bedside. He reached for it saying, "Give me that mirror." Johnny quickly grabbed it saying, "I don't know if that's a good idea. They said the shock alone-" Ben couldn't stand it, he grabbed the mirror out of Johnny's hand yelling, "I said give me that goddamn mirror!" Ben slowly raised the mirror as Johnny said, "Okay. Ben, just be strong." Ben reluctantly raised the mirror to his face. He looked completely normal and touched his face while Johnny inched towards the door getting ready to run. Johnny clapped his hands and said, "Unfortunately, the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face." Ben got incredibly angry and threw the mirror at Johnny as he ran out the door.

Johnny ran into Reed out in the hallway and noticed his hair saying, "Hey, nice do. I'm liking the grandpa look." Johnny motioned towards right above his ears and chuckled as he walked away. Reed then noticed in a mirror that those two parts of his hair had turned gray. He walked into Helena's room to find her still asleep. There was classical music playing and the water lilies were still by her bedside. The doctor was by her side looking at a monitor and writing something down in a clipboard. He noticed Reed standing there and walked over to as Reed asked, "How's she doing?" The doctor replied, "Stable and her vitals are strong." Reed took the clipboard out of the doctor's hands reading it, "Blood panels show no irradiation. Good. You'll step up this protocol-" The doctor took back his clipboard and finished Reed's sentence saying, "Every four hours, yes. We know what we're doing. We believe she will wake up today, hopefully. Then another day of observation and you're all clear." Reed looked to the ground and nodded as the doctor left the room.

Reed made his way to Helena's bedside and held her hand. "God Lena, I'm so sorry. When the storm hit… I reached out for you, but I could find you." Sue walked up to the doorway and stood there with her book, watching. Reed continued, "When I saw you at the launch site, you looked so grown up… so strong. I'm so sorry that I never got to see you become this amazing woman. I'm so sorry for… everything." Sue walked in saying, "This wasn't your fault Reed. You need to stop blaming yourself." Reed stood up and walked over to Sue saying, "I just… we just got her back, and now this." Sue placed a comforting hand on Reed's shoulder saying, "I know, but she's fine… we're all fine. The doctors said that she should wake up today, right?" Reed nodded and looked at the book. He pointed to the door, starting to walk out while he said, "I guess I'll leave you ladies to your book. What have you been reading to her?" Sue smiled as she sat in the chair next to Helena and replied, "_Pride and Prejudice_. It's her favorite." Reed nodded and left the room, waving goodbye.

Sue waved goodbye to Reed and opened the book. She began reading, "Miss Elizabeth, I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past few months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you. I had to see you." Sue continued reading after looking up at her 'sister' fast asleep.

The fifth and last person to wake up was Helena. Her eyes fluttered open and she could hear Sue's voice reading over the soft beeping noise. She smiled at the sight, and spoke, "Why are you wasting your time with that Lizzie, when you've got your own right here?" Sue looked at her and breathed a sigh of relief, as Helena sat up in bed. "You're awake! Are you feeling ok?" Sue cried. "Well I'm not about to start doing pirouettes, but I'm fine," she replied. Sue smiled and held her hand, "You gave us all quite the scare." Helena rubbed her eyes before asking, "How long was I out?" Sue looked at her with warmth as she said "Five days," Helena looked around and asked, "Where am…" Sue cut in, "We're in Victor's medical facility back on Earth, and everyone is fine, you're the last of us to wake up. A day or two and a few tests and we all should be out of here in no time." Sue explained.

Helena sat up a little further, nodding, "So what part are you at?" she asked looking at _Pride and Prejudice_. Sue glanced to the book and smiled, happy for the subject change. "I just finished reading Darcy's first proposal to Elizabeth, when she refuses him." Sue stated placing the book down on a table before continuing, "I figured Austen would bring you back to us." Helena smiled and replied, "No, it was you." Sue smiled and hugged Helena.

After an hour, Ben came to visit Helena. She instantly brightened when he came in and he swooped in giving her one of his traditional bear hugs. Helena cried in his embrace and Ben asked her why. Helena could only respond, "I thought I lost you." Ben chuckled a little, "It would take a lot more than that to take me out." Ben laughed as he banged his chest like Tarzan. Helena laughed at this and the two talked about everything that had happened while she was asleep. Ben told her about what Johnny did when he first woke up. Though part of her wanted to laugh, because that's such a Johnny thing to do, the more intense part wanted to get even with him. Ben told her that when Reed woke up, he contacted _Vogue,_ and told them that there was an emergency and that she would be out for a couple of weeks. Helena let out a breathe of relief. She really didn't want to do that herself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Reed hesitantly stepped in. "Hey! Sue told that you woke up. How are you feeling?" Helena shrugged her shoulders answering, "I feel fine. How's Johnny? Flirting with the nurses yet?" Ben and Reed had to laugh. Helena knew Johnny that much was certain. Ben and Reed had actually seen Johnny flirt with many of the nurses here. One in particular, who always came in wearing a pink puffy jacket. Reed decided to jump in before Ben could say anything, "Johnny was the first one to wake up and I'd say he's at 100% by now." Helena smiled, she knew what that meant; Johnny probably had about five nurses phone numbers by now. She looked next to her to see the water lilies, Reed decided to tell her, "You know Johnny brought those here for you. He's been in here every single day to visit you." Helena smiled, "I thought I heard his voice." Ben and Reed were laughing, telling stories while visiting with Helena. For her, it felt just like old times when they would all hang out. She really missed this while living in Paris.


	6. A Powerful Discovery

**Chapter Six: A Powerful Discovery**

After Ben and Reed left, Helena took a shower and changed into her dark blue sweatpants, a white camisole and her light blue raindrop necklace. Helena decided after getting checked out by the doctor that she really needed to use the gym. Her whole body felt stiff and she really needed to loosen up. Helena roamed the halls of Victor's medical facility and came across an empty room filled with mirrors and a stereo system. She stopped one of the personnel and asked, "Excuse me, is this studio usually empty?" The person told her that it would be available to use later on tonight. She thanked them and kept walking.

Helena walked out onto the balcony to see Reed and Ben having a conversation. Helena approached them saying, "Hey Einstein! Hi-ya Benji!" The two greeted Helena asking, "Are you feeling better?" Helena smiled and replied, "Much better thanks. That shower really helped, amazing what a little water can do." The boys laughed and Helena continued, "That was a closes one though, huh?" The two nodded their heads and Ben added, asking Reed, "Yeah, what was that about?" Reed answered, "I don't know. I really don't know. I've been going over the figures again and again, and they all add up." Both Ben and Helena could tell that Reed was feeling guilty as Reed continued, "I just don't understand. Maybe I should have aborted-" Ben decided to cut him off, "Reed, it was a freak of nature. You couldn't have possibly predicted it. Let it go." Helena nodded at this and Reed took one deep breath as the three turned and leaned on the railing.

Helena then spotted Sue on the terrace below reading. She lightly hit Ben and motioned over to Sue. Ben nodded his head and continued, "You know, you live through something like this it really makes you appreciate having the right woman in your life." Helena gave Ben a thumbs up after he said that and thought,_ 'Come on Reed. Get a clue.'_ Reed shook his head and smiled, responding, "Yeah, you and Debbie are perfect." Helena responded, "Ah, Reed I don't think he's talking about Debbie." Ben smiled and motioned his head down to where Sue was sitting. That's when Reed finally got the message and protested, "What? Come on. She's got a good thing with Victor. He's smart, he's powerful, he's successful-" Helena decided to cut him off, "Well maybe you should date him then." Her and Ben laughed at this as Reed blushed and continued, "She ended up with the right guy. Things worked out for the best." Reed patted Ben on the back and kissed Helena on the cheek before walking away. Helena smiled as she watched Reed walk away and turned to Ben. He looked at Helena and asked, "Can you help me out?" Helena replied, "What'd you have in mind?"

Johnny, on the other hand, had already gotten into his own mischief. He had talked one of the nurses into going skiing with him. Both were sitting in a helicopter above the mountain, Johnny commented, "Alright, I think you should stay to the right. The left might give you trouble." The nurse, now wearing a pink, puffy jacket, rolled her eyes and told him, "Last one down springs for room service!" before jumping off the helicopter and onto the slope. Johnny looked down as the nurse skied off, and told the pilot, "My future wife!" before jumping off and snowboarding down after her.

The nurse cried out, "You're losing!" which for Johnny was a challenge. He sped up and yelled out "Alright, no more kid's stuff. Check this out!" Johnny flipped in the air, and all of a sudden he was on fire. The nurse sped up after him and called out, "You're on fire!" Johnny, ever the egomaniac responded, "Thanks! You're pretty good too!" The nurse reiterated, "No! You're on fire! Look!" Johnny looked down and his body seemed to be almost engulfed in flames. He panicked and nearly snowboarded off a cliff, but his entire body caught on fire and flew him into a snow bank. This snow bank instantly turned into a hot tub with Johnny at the center and all of his clothes had burnt off, leaving him naked. The nurse skied down and Johnny looked around him, then up at her and asked, "Care to join me?"

Sue and Ben were walking into the dining area as Sue said, "I can only stay for one drink. I have to meet Victor." Ben smiled and replied, "Oh wouldn't want to keep Vic waiting." Sue smiled at Ben as he looked up to see Reed and Helena walking toward them. Ben and Helena smiled at each other, _'So far so good_,' they both thought. Ben tried to cover up their plan by saying, "Reed, Lena, what are you guys doing here?" Reed looked confused and turned to Helena saying, "I thought-" Helena cut Reed off saying, "Great, maybe you could join us." Ben patted Reed on the back and Helena linked arms with Sue as all four made their way over to a table.

For Sue, one drink turned into a bottle of wine, which turned into dinner. It was much later into the evening as the four were laughing like no time had passed at all. Ben was cracking up saying, "Let me tell the story! Let me tell the story!" All of a sudden, everyone could hear a loud gurgle coming from Ben's stomach. Ben put his hand to his stomach and the gurgling continued. Sue looked at Ben and said, "Wow." Reed looked and said, "You all right?" as Ben exhaled deeply. Ben sighed and looked at Helena, who also looked a little worried, "Bad shrimp. I think I'd better go lie down. Excuse me." Helena took that as her cue and remembered the studio as she got up and said, "I think I'd better get to the gym. I haven't worked out in like a week. I'll see you guys." With that Helena and Ben got up and walked away.

As Victor stared at the dimming candles, having been stood up by Sue. She was staring into the eyes of Reed Richards over four glasses of wine and four glasses of water. Reed needed to know, "So are you feeling better?" Sue smiled, happy to be with Reed instead of dealing with Victor and his proposal as she replied, "Yes. Thank you." Reed smiled genuinely and said, "Good. That's uh… good." Sue laughed and missed this as she said, "You always had a way with words." She wondered at this point why she ever gave this up and walked away.

Sue then realized… Victor… oops. She looked to her watch and exclaimed, "Uh- Wow. I should be going, 'cause, uh… I have to meet Victor." Sue tried to get up, but Reed stopped her by saying, "I'm really happy for you and Victor." Sue stopped and sat back down, completely confused at this statement. She decided to probe further asking, "You're really happy for me and Victor?" Reed needed and explanation and he needed it fast, he was just trying to get her to stay, he would say anything. Then Reed thought of the perfect cover saying, "I can tell you guys are enjoying what was the best part of our relationship." Sue needed more than that and asked, "Which was?" Reed without any inhibitions replied "Passion." Sue nodded, agreeing with him and still wondering why she ever left.

Then Reed finally realized what he had said and tried to cover it up by adding, "For science." Then Sue remembered exactly why she left as she stated, "You are such a dork Reed. You never got it, and you never will." Reed quick on defense asked, "What did I say?" Sue tried to finish what she was originally saying, "Unless it's explained to you in quantum physics." Reed tried to cover up his hurt by explaining "I just wanted to let you know that I was-" Sue cut him off, "It's been two years, and all you can say is that you're happy for me and some other guy? Victor may be a lot of things but at least he's not afraid to fight for what he wants."

Just then Sue began to become invisible, physically invisible as she said, "It's nice to be wanted sometimes Reed. To be seen and heard. Look at me." By that time the only thing visible was Sue's shirt. Reed noticed this as looked at her simply stating, " I can't." Sue got angry, "What do you mean you can't? Look at me!" Reed explained, "Sue look at your hands." Sue gasped as she looked down and the only two things she could see were her watch and hospital bracelet. She quickly moved her hands and knocked over the wine bottle. Reed though stretched his arm and grabbed it before it hit the ground. Both looked completely confused as Reed pulled the wine bottle back and his arm returned to the normal length.

After Helena left Reed and Sue, she knew she did the right thing. She decided that a quick dance is exactly what she needed, knowing the studio would be empty. So Helena made her way to her room, taking out her ballet slippers and picking out a CD. She left for the studio picking up a bottle of water on her way there. As soon as she got there, she put her hair in a bun and laced up her slippers. Walking over to the stereo she knew exactly what song she wanted. Therefore pressing play, she took a sip of her water, placed the bottle on the floor and raised her foot to Pointe.

Just then, Johnny came running through the building holding a pink puffy jacket around his naked body. He ran through looking for someone… anyone. What he saw next he might have missed if he were running any faster, but the sound of water hitting the inside of the studio's window made him stop. He looked in and his jaw dropped to the floor.

_Let Go – Frou Frou_

_Drink up, baby down  
Mmm, are you in or are you out  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me, too busy you're writing your tragedy  
These mishaps  
You bubble wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like _

_So let go, jump in_  
_Oh well, whatcha waiting for  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So let go, just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

Here was Helena, dancing gracefully; performing impossible jumps, leaps and turns with water raining all around her. The rain that should have wound up on the floor seeped into her and seemed to float around her, dancing with her. Johnny looked closer and Helena's eyes seemed closed. She had no idea what was going on around her.

_It gains the more it gives  
And then it rises with the fall  
So hand me that remote  
Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow _

_Such boundless pleasure  
We've no time for later now  
You can't await your own arrival  
You've 20 seconds to comply_

Johnny couldn't help himself. He stood there staring in disbelief. Watching as this beautiful woman displayed a power far more graceful and serene than he had ever witnessed. Though he wanted to stay, he knew that the combination of what he was wearing and his urgent need to find his sister forced him to go. So he ran. 

_So let go, jump in  
Oh well, whatcha waiting for  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So let go, just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

The next song started and as Johnny ran to find Sue and Reed in the dining area, Helena continued dancing to the next song on a mix CD, completely unaware of anything that had happened.

_The Bare Necessities – Harry Connick, Jr._

_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife_

_I mean the bare necessities_

_Old Mother Nature's recipes_

_That brings the bare necessities of life_

Johnny ran into the dining area screaming "Hey! You guys! Hey. You are never going to believe what just happened to me." Reed and Sue look down at the pink puffy jacket, Johnny saw their confusion, asking "What?" He looked down at their line of sight, "Oh. Well, I can explain this." Sue looked to Reed and exclaimed, "We better find Lena and Ben." Johnny smiled… somewhat giddy, Sue noticed this and asked, "What is it now Johnny?" Johnny pointed to the door saying, "I just saw Lena. You guys are gonna want to see this."

_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_

_I couldn't be fonder of my big home_

_The bees are buzzin' in the tree_

_To make some honey just for me_

_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

Sue and Reed quickly followed Johnny as he ran through the halls. Then all of a sudden… he stopped and pointed into the studio. Reed and Sue couldn't believe it, there in front of them was Helena, dancing, with her power on full display.

_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife_

_I mean the bare necessities_

_Old Mother Nature's recipes_

_That brings the bare necessities of life_

Johnny smiled and looked at Sue and Reed like a kid in a candy store saying, "I didn't even know she could dance." Sue and Reed slowly shook their heads and said, "Neither did we."

_Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_

_I couldn't be fonder of my new home_

_The bees are buzzin' in the tree_

_To make some honey just for me_

_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

They watched the water follow her like a dance partner and Sue noted that Helena's eyes were closed. Sue whispered to Reed, "Look at her eyes. She probably has no idea what she's doing."

_The bare necessities… the bare necessities_

_The bare necessities of life will come to you!_

As soon as Helena finished her dance her eyes burst open and she gasped. The entire studio was soaked, water dripping from everywhere. Helena put her hands over her mouth and Sue ran in giving her a hug. The two boys walked in and Helena looked to Reed asking, "What just happened?" Reed shook his head and answered, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out." Sue looked at Reed saying, "We should go find Ben." Reed nodded his head quickly saying, "Yeah." Helena then looked at Johnny in his pink puffy jacket and couldn't help but laugh out loud. She finally stopped and said, "Nice jacket." Helena walked past Johnny and trailed behind Sue and Reed. Johnny just followed her saying, "Nice moves."

Sue and Reed moved swiftly through the double doors near Ben's room. Helena followed close behind and Johnny followed not so close behind. Johnny seemed to be more interested in the fire he seemed to be creating and sustaining with just the snap of his finger. Sue tried to appeal to Reed as they went through the double doors saying, "It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Reed wouldn't hear of that replying, "Let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." Just then Johnny came running up past Helena and addressed the three, a flame appearing from his hand. "Whoa! Guys, look." Johnny snapped his fingers and the flame was gone; one more snap and it appeared again. The three looked completely and totally shocked as Johnny continued, "Now picture that, but everywhere!" Johnny then motioned towards his entire body as he continued, "It was everywhere! What?"

Helena and Sue both looked to Reed, who took a deep breath and stated, "The cloud has fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Johnny just cackled and shouted, "Cool!" The four walked fast towards Ben's room as Johnny continued, "And you what guys? I think I was flying!" Helena scoffed as she turned her head to look at Johnny saying, "I guess that would explain your wardrobe choice." Johnny smirked and remarked, "I don't see you complaining about the view." Helena turned her head back around and smirked as she blushed. Reed turned his head around and stated, "We need to find Ben."

Meanwhile, Ben moaned and screamed while lying in his bed, the monitors beeping like crazy. The four approached Ben's room, with Reed leading the way, Helena right behind him, then Sue and Johnny. Johnny kept snapping his fingers and annoying Sue as she warned, "I said cut it out Johnny." Johnny continued snapping saying, "Still getting the hang of it." Reed and Helena finally got to the door as Reed pounded on the door yelling, "Hey, Ben! It's Reed!" Helena then rapped on the door screaming, "Benji! It's Lena, open up!" Sue couldn't take her brother's finger snapping any more, she turned around and barked, "Stop it!" Johnny acted like a little kid retorting, "All right!"

Reed turned and saw the tow siblings in a spat, he asked, "Sue, do you know the code?" Sue ran up and started punching numbers into the machine by the door. Inside Ben was roaring and groaning loudly, then, all of a sudden the four behind the door heard the bed break. Helena looked at Johnny, worried, and Johnny came running forward, both trying to look in the glass on the door. Johnny screamed out, "Hey Ben open up!" while Reed screamed, "You all right Ben?" Helena backed up and ran down the hall yelling, "Hey! Does somebody have keys to these doors?" Johnny ran after her and grabbed her hand as she called out, "Anybody?" Johnny pulled her back to the door shouting, "Just break the glass. It can't be that thick."

Then Reed looked at his hand, curious if it would work, he had seen it stretch before. Johnny, Helena and Sue all stood there watching Reed bend to the floor. He put his fingers to the crack between the door and the floor. His fingers flattened and squeezed through the space. Soon enough, his entire hand was in and reaching up for the lock. The other three watched with amazement as Reed's hand unlocked the door and came back to him on the other side. Johnny, not to be outdone, commented, "That's gross." Helena rolled her eyes and let go of Johnny's hand. The four then heard a huge crash and pushed their way into Ben's room.

They all were alarmed to see the wall crashed through. Johnny pointed out to the woods behind the crashed through wall at an orange thing running through the forest. He shouted, "Look! Look, look, look, look!" as the four made their way over toward the demolished wall. Helena couldn't help but notice something orange in the distance and grabbed Johnny's hand as she asked, "What is that thing?"

Victor then appeared as everyone turned towards the doorway hearing him speak, "What's going on? What happened in here?" Sue stepped forward, growing more concerned that something might have happened to Victor as well, "Victor! Are you feeling all right?" Victor smiled at her care and concern answering, "I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all." Reed stepped in, "Ben did this. He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud." Sue elaborated, "We all have, um, different symptoms." Victor's face fell at that last word. He didn't realize that Sue, his Sue, was sick. Thinking of that last word he asked, "Symptoms?" Sue began feeling guilty for standing Victor up, especially after seeing his concern, "Victor, um, I should have-" Victor didn't want to hear it as he stated, "Just find him," and walked away. Helena was leaning against the partially demolished wall and holding Johnny's hand as he asked, "Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?" Helena then looked around, as did everyone else, but she spotted a picture lying on the floor. Letting go of Johnny's hand, she bent down to pick it up and handed it to Reed saying, "Reed." He looked at the picture of Ben and Debbie as he answered, "He's going home."


	7. A Famous Rescue

**Chapter Seven: A Famous Rescue**

A little later that night, in Brooklyn, Ben made his way onto the streets. After grabbing some clothes from a Men's Big & Tall shop he walked over to the pay phone right outside his apartment. He tried to dial his number, but the buttons were too small for his hand. Finally, after being connected through the operator he heard the phone in his apartment ring and Debbie answer, "Hello?" Ben replied, happy to hear her voice, "Debs? It's me." Debbie sounded confused, "Ben? Are you all right? You sound a little different." Ben needed to see her so he asked, "Uh, listen, I need you to come out front." Debbie sounded elated, "Out front?" Debbie pulled the blinds of the apartment and looked out to see a large shadowy figure in a fedora standing by the pay phone. She continued, "You're home, baby?" Ben chuckled, "Yeah." Debbie laughed, just so happy to hear his voice as she told him, "I got a surprise for you." Ben laughed and replied, "Yeah, I got a little one for you too."

Ben stood behind a tree, waiting for Debbie, who showed up calling out, "Ben? Where are you?" Ben took a deep breath and called out from behind the tree, "I'm over here. Don't come any closer for a sec, okay? It's gonna- It's gonna be a bit of a shock." Debbie stopped in her tracks and hugged herself for warmth, she began to get really confused, "Honey, what's going on?" Ben started in on the speech he had prepared on the way over, "Debs… remember w-when we used to say… together, forever, no matter what." Debbie nodded replying, "Yeah?" At first she thought, '_maybe it's just really bad scar from the accident, and he doesn't want to scare me_.' Then Ben kept her waiting longer, "Baby, you're scaring me." Ben decided, she loved him then, she still will, he thought about it and put his faith in her. Stepping out slowly he took off the fedora and showed her what had happened. Debbie backed up immediately, saying, "Oh my God." Ben tried to go to her to explain, "Deb. It's me. It's still me. It was the accident." Debbie backed away, crying and scared, Ben tried to continue, "Let me explain." Then Debbie freaked out and screamed, "No! Don't touch me!" Ben tried calling out to her but Debbie ran back to the apartment, alerting the neighbors. Ben couldn't do anything except run away.

The next morning, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Helena took a cab over the Brooklyn Bridge, determined to find Ben. Reed sat up front with the driver, while Helena was sandwiched between Sue and Johnny in back. Johnny smiled being that close to Helena, and every once in a while he would reach for her shaking hand. Helena began to get really nervous being that close to Johnny. She knew his track record when it came to women, but one look into those blue eyes and she knew it was useless fighting it. Her hands shook and she could feel his really warm hands reaching for her shaking ones. When he finally grabbed a hold of her hand, she gasped lightly and looked over at him, he was staring at her. "What?" she finally asked, Johnny shrugged and replied, "Your hands are cold, thought I could help." Helena blushed slightly under his stare and took her green eyes off his blue saying, "Oh…thanks." Johnny smirked, "Anytime." Helena felt she should probably clarify, "I guess I'm just nervous… about Ben." Sue smiled and turned to her, "Don't worry Lena. We'll find him. He's probably just with Debbie." Helena nodded and Johnny laced his fingers with hers, warming up her entire body.

In the meantime, Ben sat on the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge, looking like a statue. Ben sat there grumbling, thinking of everything he had lost as he cried out, "Oh yeah, Ben. A few days in space, it'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?" Ben stared out at the water, thinking about Reed's words. Just then a pigeon flew over and landed on his shoulder. He looked up, and having felt rejected, was pleased to see that little bird. "Hey little guy. You're not afraid of me, are ya?" The bird flew away leaving a white residue on Ben's rocky shoulder. Ben grumbled, "Perfect," before looking up and saying, "Thanks."

Ben was just wiping off the bird poop when a man with a briefcase climbed up and stood beside him, shaking. The man looked into the deep blue water as his briefcase fell. Ben looked over and knew a jumper when he saw one. He called out, "Hey!" and the man almost tripped, but held his balance long enough to look over at Ben and gasp. The jumper held out his hands in fear as Ben continued, "You think you got problems? You take a good look, pal. Huh. How bad could it be, right?"

The man started edging his way towards the street on the bridge. Ben noticed and calmly stated, "I don't think you-" the man continued. Ben thought, the guy was probably just on edge, I mean, he did almost just kill himself. Ben sighed, understanding, and tried to help "Okay pal, take it easy." The man backed up as Ben stood up, and soon he was on a balance beam above rushing traffic. Ben again tried to help, "No, no, no. Don't go out there. I said stop, you fruitcake!" Ben got on the beam with him before continuing, "No, no, no. Come close." The jumper's feet edged away from him and Ben couldn't believe this guy's incompetence, "That's further! Come closer! I said stop! No, no, no!" The jumper lost his balance and fell, hanging onto the wires on the beam before falling into the street. The cars avoided him as much as they could and Ben was really starting to get aggravated, so he jumped down after him. Just then a mac-truck honked its horn at Ben and the jumper. Ben's eyes widened and the driver shouted "whoa!" Just then, Ben dipped his shoulder down and the truck folded under the force of Ben's body. This action caused a massive multi-car pile up, in which a car flew, threw the air, hitting the bed of a truck carrying hydrogen tanks.

Traffic came to a stop on the bridge for Reed, Sue, Johnny and Helena. As all four got out of the taxi, Sue and Reed on one side, Johnny and Helena on the other. Johnny still held Helena's hand as they all made their way toward the crash site. Meanwhile, at the crash site, the jumper, still scared of Ben, ran off. Everyone else was just walking around helping others out of the cars, when Ben noticed that the truck driver had been kind of banged up.

The four made their way to the police barrier and the massive crowd of people they tried to control. Sue looked to Reed and asked, "What are we gonna do now?" Reed looked at Johnny and Helena, then back to Sue saying, "We're not gonna get past these guys. But you could." Helena and Johnny turned to Reed as Helena asked, "What do you mean… she could?" Just then Sue closed her eyes, and became invisible. Helena looked at this and then nodded her head, "Oh, that's what she got." Sue was completely invisible but her clothing still shown and Reed whispered, "Sue, your clothes. Lose them." Sue looked down and started taking off her jacket, saying, "Oh, right." Helena's jaw dropped as she twisted her head to look at Reed, "Wow Reed. That was impressive. You didn't even buy her dinner first!" Johnny snickered at Helena's comment, squeezing her hand and saying, "Nice one!" He then remembered what was happening as he looked at his sister stripping. He whispered to Helena, "This is so wrong."

Just then, Sue started becoming visible again as she got down to her underwear and bra. Helena turned her head into Johnny's chest, not wanting to see her former babysitter in nothing but her skivvies. Sue heard everyone chuckling as she went for her bra and asked, "What?" She looked down and noticed she was visible again. Reed watched her and couldn't help himself but to say, "Wow! You've been working out." Helena laughed into Johnny's chest, making him crack up too. Sue barked back at Reed, "Shut up! Any more great ideas? Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you?" Sue screamed. Sue then became invisible again as Reed told her, "Sue." Sue snapped, "What?" Once she looked down and noticed this she proceeded to take off her bra and underwear. Johnny shook his head and looked down at Helena saying, "I'm gonna need therapy." Helena smiled and replied, "I'll see you there." Reed turned to Johnny and Helena, saying, "Hey, come on. Let's get out of here." Johnny picked up his sister's clothes and handed them to Helena as they made their way through the crowd and into the crash site.

Just then a fire truck came careening down the bridge. While at the crash site the four split up to look for Ben, the two girls jumping on top of cars and the boys took to the streets, all of them shouting Ben's name. Ben finally came around when he heard Sue and Helena screaming his name. Both girls gasped when they saw his orange rocky figure walking towards them. At that second Johnny noticed a little girl looking for her mom, and a hydrogen tan exploded. Johnny leaped in front of the girl and shielded her from the fire. Because of the explosion, parked cars were hurled at the fire truck making it's way down the bridge. The fire truck's end swerved off the edge of the bridge causing the cables to break. Another explosion was set off, and Sue put her hands up and inadvertently created a force field protecting everyone from the fire. While at the fire truck, a man almost knocked into the water, but dangled at the end of the truck.

Sue pushed her force field forward and suppressed the fire. She collapsed with a bloody nose and watch as Helena raced forward and held out both hands, making a very powerful stream of water, putting out the rest of the fire. Everyone watched as a massive explosion turned into merely smoke and debris. Helena ran forward once more helping a few people that got caught on fire. As she did this, Ben grabbed onto the edge of the fire truck and pulled with all his strength to stop it from going over the edge. Helena raced to the side of the bridge and watched as a firefighter held onto a ladder that unraveled over the water. Helena looked to Reed on the other side as each nodded their heads, knowing what they had to do. Helena held out both hands to the water and focused all her power. The firefighter fell, but just in time to be lifted up by a huge geyser and grabbed by Reed who stretched out to catch him. Ben finished up by puling the rest of the fire truck back to safety.

Helena collapsed, just as Sue did and Johnny ran over to her. He picked her up and carried her over to where Reed was helping Sue up. Johnny smiled as he whispered in Helena's ear, "That was pretty impressive Lena." Helena smiled and breathed, "Thanks Johnny. Likewise." At this, Johnny placed her on the ground and held her close, placing a protective arm around her. Then a team of armed policemen crowded around Ben and an officer on a bullhorn shouted, "This is the police! Get down on the ground!" Ben turned around in befuddlement and exhaustion. A woman from above shouted "Don't shoot! He's a hero!" but the police didn't listen. Onlookers cheered as the firefighters pushed the guns down away from Ben. The rest of the five ran towards Ben, Reed shouting "Ben!" Through the crowd of applauding firefighters Ben spotted Debbie and walked toward her. She backed up and Ben stopped. Helena had watched this encounter from Johnny's arms and gasped as Debbie took off her engagement ring, placed it on the ground and walked away. Helena let a few tears fall down her cheek as she curled her body into Johnny's chest. Johnny shook his head and held onto Helena tighter, kissing the top of her head.

Reed stepped forward as he watched his best friend, at his highest and lowest moment. Ben bent down and tried to pick up the engagement ring on the ground, but couldn't. Reed picked it up for him and the rest of the five listened as Reed told Ben, "I swear to you. I will do everything in my power, until there is not a breath left in me. You're gonna be Ben again." Ben slowly nodded his head, grateful to Reed. Johnny held onto Helena as they followed Sue to get checked out by a medical team standing by. Reed and Ben followed as well.

Johnny lifted Helena and placed her down on a gurney. He held her shoulders to look at her, "Are you alright?" Johnny looked into Helena's eyes, she nodded and he smiled, "Well on the up side, it looks like I'll have to think of a new nickname for you." Johnny and Helena both laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess controlling water overshadows pretty much anything." She looked into his blue eyes and said, "That was really brave of you Johnny. I'm proud of you." Johnny smiled and let out a short laugh, "Yeah, well, all in a days work." Helena widened her eyes and lifted her eyebrows, "I can't believe I just heard the word 'work' come out of your mouth!" Johnny just smirked, kissed her cheek, and whispered into her ear, "Well, there's a first time for everything." At that Johnny walked away over to Sue, however the shivering effect that whisper had on Helena still stayed with her as she watched him look over Sue.

Ben came over to Helena with mixed emotions in his eyes. She looked at his rocky form, and smiled, jumping up and giving him a huge hug. "Thank you," she said. Ben looked at her, confused, "For what?" Helena just smiled, "For being you," she simply responded. Ben hugged her back trying not to crush her. He sat next to Helena, and watched the look she was giving Johnny, he could only describe it as one of surprise but warmth. Ben pointed to Johnny and said, "Thanks for handling the kid for me." She smiled and rested her head on Ben's shoulder, "Anytime," Helena replied.

After the five were checked out by the paramedics. They were all just sitting around talking, when a police officer walked up to them, "Hey, there's some people out there that want to talk to you," he simply stated. Helena looked to Johnny, thinking, _'Oh God Johnny, please don't do this, please don't get excited, let Reed handle this!'_ Her thoughts were quickly dashed away when she saw his eyes light up like a kid in a candy factory. Reed approached the cop and clearly declared, "No, no, we're not going public with this, we're scientists, not celebrities." Helena took a breath of relief when she heard Reed say that. But any hopes for secrecy were quickly dashed away, when she saw what happened next. The cop smiled, and laughing a bit he said "It's too late son," he continued after he turned on the TV for the five to see that throughout our little rescue there were video cameras shooting from every angle, and newscasters explaining to the best of their ability what they saw of their powers. "That's what they're calling you, the Fantastic Five." Helena looked over to Johnny, but to her dismay he was already out of his chair, "Cool!" Johnny retorted. Sue saw that Johnny was up and asked the question that they all knew the answer to, "Johnny where are you going?" Helena rolled her eyes and nodded, thinking _'Some things never change.'_ Sue tried protesting, but of course, Johnny would hear of it, and with that they were all running after him.

"Settle down, settle down," Helena heard Johnny tell the reporters, as she was the first one to reach him. He turned to her and just said, "Can you believe this?" She looked him square in the eye, and said with a cold response "No, I can't." You would think he would notice that Helena was referring to him and not the very large crowd of reporters, but same old Johnny, completely oblivious.

The rest of the group got there, when all of a sudden the questions started. Helena couldn't believe what happened next, between the flashes from the cameras and the multitude of questions being thrown at them, she just stood there and couldn't move. _'So this is what it's like on the other side,'_ she thought. Before Helena knew it had even started she heard Johnny state as he threw his arm around Ben, "What he's trying to say is that every team needs a mascot," She felt ashamed by his statement, and ducked her head, he continued much to her revulsion, "A new day is dawning! The day of the Fantastic Five!" In Helena's mind, she begged someone, anyone to shut him up, before he gave them names or something! Reed, thank God, stepped in, "Look we went up to space to study DNA in order to cure disease and save lives, but now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line, thank you no further questions." And with Reed's little speech, it was over.

The truth is, even before our transformation and what Helena thought was a maturing Johnny, she had never really hated him, or even really disliked him. He had never played her or even thought of her in that way. So she had no need to hate or dislike him. And each time Helena witnessed the break of another girl's heart when he had moved on to the next one; she couldn't help but think _'If you're stupid enough to not understand Johnny, then you pretty much deserved the pain you got.' _ Which she knew sounded harsh, but not when you've seen each woman make the same mistake as the last. Helena always thought he'd have to grow up someday. When he did, he would make some woman very happy. For a second she thought that woman might actually be her. That she would have the unbelievable luck of getting to see the man he would become, or even help him to be that man. However, with his reaction to instant fame, his cruelty to Ben, and not forgetting pink jacket lady (whoever that may be); she squashed all those hopes of Johnny's maturity level rising past age twelve. Helena just focused on either getting rid of her powers, or at very least just getting to the point where she could control them.

Reed had suggested that due to the overwhelming press interest and the fact that normal medical science could probably do very little for them; that they should all stay at the Baxter Building. Reed said that he would conduct as many tests as possible to understand what they were dealing with. Then, he could figure out a way to bring them all back to normal. Therefore, with the help of a police escort, they all headed to the Baxter Building.


	8. Test 1, 2, 3

**Chapter Eight- Test 1, 2, 3**

The crowd cheered as the Fantastic Five rode up to the Baxter building. Johnny, Sue and Reed in a squad car first, followed by Ben and Helena in an armored van. Helena had chosen to ride with Ben, because she didn't want him feeling left out. Plus she needed the time to cool down from her disappointment with Johnny's behavior. The three got out of the squad car and Johnny got his first real hint at fame, he lingered a little, loving the attention.

Then Ben got out of the armored van and politely helped Helena down as well. When Johnny spotted Helena, his breath got in his throat. She looked so beautiful to him and handled the instant paparazzi blitz with class, smiling shyly once then heading into the Baxter on Ben's arm. Ben looked around somewhat apprehensive as Johnny patted him on the back, saying, "Come on Ben, smile. They wanna like you, bud. Say hi." With those words he waved one last time at the crowd, before holding out his hand for Helena.

She took it and he pulled her close to his side as he wrapped his arm around her. The only reason Helena let him do this was because of the kind words he just said to Ben. The two backed off as Ben approached the crowd filled with kids. Helena watched from Johnny's side, as the kids at first were frightened, and she inched forward, wanting to help. Johnny noticed this and held her back, whispering, "Just let him try." Helena nodded, knowing Johnny was right, and much to her surprise after Ben gruffly stated, "Don't do drugs," the crowd cheered. Helena laughed a little and Johnny joined in, both making their way inside the Baxter building. Ben quickly followed them inside.

All five got into the elevator, Sue and Reed to the right, Helena and Johnny to the left. The elevators pulleys began to creak as Ben walked into the elevator and stood in the middle. The doors closed and the elevator tried to rise but all the five heard were a couple of thuds and the elevator stop. All five looked around at what the problem was, and Johnny, who still had his arm around Helena commented, "Either we're moving really fast or not at all." Helena lightly elbowed Johnny in the stomach making him say "What?" Helena motioned to Ben and whispered, "Be nice." The alarm buzzed and a light read, 'Exceed Maximum Weight'. The door opened and Ben looked at everyone, saying, "I'll take the stairs." Helena jumped out of Johnny's arm and put a hand on Ben's arm saying, "I'll go with you." Ben smiled and the two headed toward the stairs as the elevator doors closed.

Sue looked to Reed and said "Thank God for Lena." Reed and Johnny nodded. Reed noted Johnny nodding his head before asking, "Yeah, um, Johnny, I hate to ask, but what exactly is going on with you and Lena?" Johnny hated this line of questioning but feeling them both stare him down he answered, "I like her… I care about her, can't we just leave it at that?" Sue and Reed nodded. Johnny continued, "How come Ben can't turn it on and off like the rest of us?" Reed replied, "That's what we're here to find out." Sue got a worried look on her face as she questioned, "I mean, if it happened to him-" Johnny cut her off, "What? You mean like we won't be able to turn it off either?" Reed nodded his head and Johnny continued, "That would save time. Ha!" Sue couldn't believe this, "You don't really wanna walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?" Johnny pointed, "Is that a trick question?" Sue spat back "Grow up." Johnny couldn't resist saying, "Come on. Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?"

The elevator doors opened and Reed was the first one to jump out stating, "We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes and figure out how to reverse them." The three walked into a massive space filled with scientific equipment and Johnny couldn't help but say "Whoa." Sue told him, "Believe it or not, he lives here." The three stepped into the open space with just about all of Reed's 'gadgets'. Reed told them, "But I have to warn you, it's gonna be a little crowded in some areas." Johnny laughed as Reed turned on the lights. Reed came down and asked, "So what do you think?" Johnny turns to him and says, "I don't know, Reed. I think you might be bringing your work home with you." Reed laughs as he makes his way toward the living quarters, saying, "Come on. Let me show you guys where you'll be staying." Johnny walks up to his sister and whispers, "Busy guy," before turning to follow Reed.

Just then Helena and Ben came walking through the door, laughing and smiling. Ben stopped her and said, "Hey Lena," she turned and asked, "Yeah Benji?" Ben smiled at the nickname, reminding him of when he was normal before continuing, "Thanks for taking the stairs with me and for not judging me… like this." Helena smiled and placed a comforting hand on his rocky arm, "Ben, you're still you. You're still my big brother. Just a little bigger now, that's all." Ben laughed and the two walked toward the living quarters, catching up with Sue, Johnny and Reed.

The five were just getting settled, when Victor decided to pay a visit. He had seen them on the news, and was less than pleased. Walking through the crowds of screaming reporters, Victor sneered as he made his way into the Baxter building. He approached Sue putting away some clothes and said, "God, I was so worried about you." Sue turned quickly saying, "Victor. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call." Victor laughed and held up his hand, "Please, no apologies. I've arranged for your things to be moved to one of my condos." Victor then started to repack Sue's clothes continuing, "You'll have round the clock care." Sue turned to Victor and stated demurely, "Thank you. That's very generous of you, but I think I should stay here with my brother and Helena, until we get a handle on things." Victor looked at Sue like she has a disease and told her, "Susan, I think you should let my doctors have a look at you." Sue didn't miss the demeaning and patronizing tone in his voice and crossed her arms getting ready to challenge him.

At that moment, Reed walked in surprised, "Victor, what are you doing here?" Victor turned to see the reason Reed, holding a fresh set of sheets and said, "I'm starting to wonder the same thing. How much do you know about what happened to you?" Reed placed the sheets down and replied, "Not much. We need to run tests to see the extent of the damage." Victor nodded courteously, even though he was angry with Reed, he realized he still had his responsibilities as he said, "Well, you let me know what I can do. We're all in this together now." With that Victor walked out the door.

Reed followed Victor to the elevator, calling out to him, "Victor, wait. I just wanted to say I'm sorry the mission didn't go as planned." Victor turned around, frustrated, as he said, "Didn't go as planned? It was a catastrophe. You ruined the lives of five people." Reed stepped forward, he would certainly not take the full blame for this, "With all due respect, we're both to blame. I told you to abort. Then Victor got angry, really angry, and walked forward, "Abort? I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line. I will not let you make me look like a fool!" Reed tried to interject, knowing that Victor had just contradicted himself, "If we could understand-" Victor cut Reed off, screaming, and as he did the lights and power flickered on and off, "I don't want to understand it! This isn't one of your science projects! I just want to fix it- fast!" Ben stepped forward. He had heard Victor behaving like an asshole to Reed and Ben knew Reed was only trying to help, "Is there a problem?" Victor took a breath saying, "No. No problem Ben. Just pay your damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure."

The first to get tested was Johnny, who walked into a metal box that was sealed shut. Johnny then powered up, just his hand at first, then the fire engulfed his entire body. When this happened he let out a "Whoa! Wow!" and inspected the flames all around his body. Reed, Sue and Helena watched from a control room above, Helena saw the flames coming from the box and breathed, "Oh my God." Reed looked at a computer and stated, "He's heating up from his core." Sue looked at another computer and commented, "And his vitals are completely normal."

The next person to get tested was Ben, who sat down while Reed explained what he was about to do, "If we're going to identify the source of the mutation we need to isolate your recombinant D.N.A. so we can activate positional genomes." Ben looked at Sue completely confused by what Reed just said, "Huh?" Sue explained in laymen's terms, "We have to do a physical in order to see what got zapped." Ben nodded, "Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" Reed inspected the results on the computer, "His internal organs are completely solid." Sue and Reed watched on the monitor as Ben's rock heart beat, then, looked at him as he said, "How bad is it? You know I used to smoke."

The third person to get tested was Helena. She walked out, a little self conscious, because she was wearing one of Sue's bathing suits, a light blue bikini with navy blue lining. Johnny stared at her from the control room as she walked up the steps to the small above ground pool. Johnny watched as Reed called out over the microphone, "OK, now just go to the diving board and stand there," Reed asked, which she complied. Helena stood on the diving board overlooking the crystal blue water, and awaited more instructions. "Good, now I want you to remember your exact emotions from the station, your power should display itself. You can close your eyes if it helps." Reed instructed. So Helena tried holding out her hands and remembering the storm. She opened her eyes and nothing was different, nothing had happened.

"Nothing's happening, I don't get it." Reed claimed in the booth, where Ben, Sue, Johnny and himself were trying to think of what might trigger Helena's powers. Johnny snapped his fingers and spoke into the microphone, "Lena," Johnny screamed over the mic. "Yeah?" she replied. Johnny continued, "What were you thinking of right before the storm hit?" Helena racked her brain and then remembered, screaming she replied "The Seine!"

Johnny turned to his sister who now understood what Helena needed to do. Johnny looked confused and asked, "What's the Seine?" Sue's eyes lit up as she answered, "It's the main river that runs all through Paris." Sue turned to Reed, "Reed I think I have an idea." Sue spoke into the mic, "Lena sweetie, you need to relax, that's the trigger! Think of the Seine and just LET GO! It'll work!" Sue turned to Ben and said, "It has to work." "OK," Helena replied, "I'll try."

In the control room, Ben grabbed Sue's hand, Johnny leaned in with his face very close to the plexi-glass, and Reed looked into his computer. Sue gasped, Reed's mouth dropped to the floor, Ben smiled and said; "That's my girl." Johnny smiled, and said; "Now that is cool!" Helena had held out her hands and the water from the pool shot up in streams, it looked like the fountain at Rockefeller Center. Helena's eyes were closed and she was directing the streams of water like a composer would an orchestra. Then without thinking, Helena took a step off the diving board, eyes still closed. Everyone in the control room screamed "NO!"

The forth person to get tested was Sue. Reed watched her through a large lens as Sue inspected her arms. Reed spoke, "It's not invisibility per se. You should be able to bend light around other objects, even people… if you could control your emotional state better." Sue took that as an insult as she said, "Excuse me?" Reed ever the scientist didn't pick up on the subtle clue as he continued, "I'm saying if you had a little more self-control, you could locate the trigger. Can you remember your exact emotions on the bridge?" Sue looked to her side as she began to feel these exact emotions, "Anger. Rage. Frustration." Reed still missed the not so subtle clue, "Okay, is there any way to duplicate that feeling? Some memory or-" Sue cut him off and said, "I'm sure I can come up with something." Reed swallowed the lump in his throat, he finally got why Sue was so angry.

During Ben's testing, Sue tried testing his reflexes with a medical rubber hammer, asking, "Do you feeling anything?" Ben just shook his head saying, "Nope." Then Reed came over with an actual hammer saying, "Okay," before hitting Ben's knee. Ben kicked a chair and it went flying into the wall, breaking on impact.

After taking a step off the diving board, Helena fell, but not very far. Soon enough she was floating over the water, still directing the streams all around her. Only after a minute or two she switched to dancing ballet. Every time Helena did a jump or lifted her leg high in the air, the streams of water seemed to react with her, becoming either more serene or more powerful as she did. Johnny smiled remembering her dance in the Von Doom gym and he found himself becoming increasingly more attracted to her. Ben began smiling, happy that he was able to see Helena dance again.

In the middle of Johnny's test, his heat grew exponentially as Reed looked and said, "It's hotter than I anticipated. Okay Johnny, back it down." Johnny shouted from his metal box, "I can go hotter!" Sue protested, "Johnny just back it down!" Johnny didn't listen and concentrated on his power, growing even hotter than before. His feet started to lift above him as he was nearing 3500 Kelvin. All of a sudden, the box began to melt away and the light proved to be too much as Helena screamed, "Johnny, back it down right now, or I'm soaking you!"

An alarm buzzed as Reed hit a red button, and Johnny was covered in white foam. The three walked out of the control room, Helena running down the steps to stand right by the box. Helena shouted, "Oh my God! Johnny! Are you okay?" Johnny laughed as he yelled up to Reed, "Buzz-kill! You guys are crampin' my style!" Helena breathed a sigh of relief before laughing a little. She stopped laughing when Sue told Johnny, "Johnny, you were at 4000 Kelvin. Any hotter, and you're approaching supernova." Johnny didn't even think about it as he yelled out, "Sweet!" Sue tried again to explain it to him, "No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun." Helena looked incredulously at Johnny as Reed continued, "Not only could you kill yourself… but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it." Johnny nodded and gave two thumbs up saying, "Got it. Supernova- bad." Helena giggled as she climbed through the white foam, holding out her hand for Johnny. He took it and she helped him out saying, "Alright, come on Santa, let's get you cleaned up." Johnny laughed as he made his way out of the metal box.

After watching Helena dance over the pool for a minute, Sue's eyes widened. She remembered the iPod in her pocket, "I have an idea!" Sue squealed. Sue took out her iPod, connected to the PA system in the lab, selected a song and turned up the volume. Ben closed his eyes for a moment and smiled remembering the song as his favorite that Helena ever danced to, she had been so graceful. Reed and Johnny's eyes widened at the effect the music had over Helena. She seemed to be in a dream-like state, but still very much aware of her surroundings. Everything about Helena seemed light yet powerful and as her hair flowed easily around her when she twirled and spun, she looked radiant, and throughout her dance could not help but smile.

_Nessun Dorma – Lucinano Pavarotti_

_ITALIAN;  
Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!  
Tu pure, o, Principessa,  
nella tua fredda stanza,  
guardi le stelle  
che tremano d'amore  
e di speranza. _

_Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me,  
il nome mio nessun sapra!  
No, no, sulla tua bocca lo diró  
quando la luce splendera! _

_Ed il mio bacio sciogliera il silenzio  
che ti fa mia! _

_(Il nome suo nessun sapra!...  
e noi dovrem, ahimé, morir!) _

_Dilegua, o notte!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
Tramontate, stelle!  
All'alba vinceró!  
vinceró, vinceró! _

At the very last verse, the water rose all around Helena, shielding her from sight for a moment. Before she did what could only be described by the others as a very fast continuous spin on one leg that was propelled by her other leg. The water spun around her. Then, as each individual stream began to die down, Helena opened her eyes and appeared to be completely transformed into water, much like Johnny with his fire. Only with Helena, her green eyes shown through the water that took over her skin. When Helena heard nothing but applause over the PA she instantly returned to her normal look, a flush coming to her cheeks. She still stood atop the water in the pool, but looked up to the control room. "Was that OK?" Helena asked sheepishly. In the control room, Sue and Ben were wiping tears off their face, as Johnny and Reed looked on at Helena with awe. Reed cleared his throat, trying not to sound as flabbergasted as he was, when he spoke into the mic, "That's… That was… Good… Good… Good work." Sue turned to Ben, and smiled as she asked, "Have you ever seen her that happy?" Ben shook his head.

While Reed and Sue were working on Sue's tests, Sue channeled her rage and became invisible. Reed looked up from his clipboard to check on Sue, asking, "How's that coming?" Sue looked down at her invisible body and inadvertently projected her psionic on the object of her rage, Reed. The blue force hit him and knocked him back. Sue immediately raced up and helped him up saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Reed brushed himself off saying, "Yeah, fine." Sue began helping him pick up the papers off the floor, "I, um- you probably thought that was some form of latent hostility." Reed bit back, "What in the world would give me that idea?"

Meanwhile, Helena sat on her bed, wearing tight navy blue sweatpants, a white camisole, and her light blue raindrop necklace. There were photos sprawled all around her bed, and she stared at them, picking one up every once in a while and looking at it. She closed her eyes as the images of flashing cameras from the bridge came to her mind, but a voice broke her of her reverie. "That was some display of power out there." Johnny Storm said while leaning against her doorframe. "Johnny," Helena breathed. Johnny walked slowly into her room, "Are you feeling OK? Reed wants to do a few more tests on all of us after a little break." he remarked as he sat down on her bed in front of her. "I'm a little tired, but I'm OK."

He looked at her and smiled that ridiculously good-looking smile that sent a chill done her spine. He touched her soaking wet hair lightly, "You're soaked," she grinned at the comment and replied, "You're hot." Johnny smirked and without missing a beat replied back, "Why thank you, so are you, and I'm not afraid to cry." Both Johnny and Helena laughed, falling into each other. It was a total surprise to both of them that their lips met by accident, but after the surprise wore off, they each kissed each other with tenderness and a passion that would rival most romance novels. The kiss progressed, becoming more passionate and intense. Johnny rested one hand in Helena's wet hair while the other settled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Helena wrapped both arms around his neck and played with the hair at the bottom of his head, while at the same time wrapping both of her very long legs around his waist.

Then both Helena and Johnny pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other, while keeping their eyes closed. Helena's eyes fluttered open and looked down at her and Johnny's clothes, hers were a little singed but Johnny's shirt had huge holes burnt everywhere. She laughed a little, which made Johnny open his eyes. Helena stopped laughing and pulled on Johnny's burnt shirt, "I think we may need to interrupt Sue's test session." Johnny laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to Helena. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her quickly before saying, "Good thing you're fireproof." Johnny winked as Helena laughed, replying, "Don't I know it!" They smiled and put their arms around each other as they headed toward Reed and Sue.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, an argument was just heating up between Reed and Sue. All the repressed feelings started pouring out when Reed stated, "I mean you broke up with me right?" Sue turned and slightly chuckled at this ludicrous statement, replying, "Are you kidding?" Reed, incredibly adamant, retorted, "No. I distinctly remember you walked out my door, ergo-" Sue cut him off, correcting him, "I was ready for the next step. You weren't. Ergo, I walked." Reed began to get flustered, as he usually did in arguments, "I think it was a little bit more complicated that that." Sue began getting soft and nostalgic, Reed could hear it in her voice as she said, "I just wanted to share an apartment. What was so complicated about that?" Reed didn't know what to do with all the emotion he heard in her voice, so he stuck to what he knew, "There were a lot of variables to consider." Sue was then reminded of their downfall, and she got angry, "No there weren't. There was you and me. No variables, no math. It was actually the simplest thing in the world." Sue walked closer and closer to the man who just kept breaking her heart as she continued, "But like always Reed, your head got in the way." Reed tried to deny it, saying, "No, it didn't," but he knew she was right. Sue couldn't take hearing that as she bit back, "Then what was it?" Sue looked into Reed's eyes and it took all the strength she had to not turn invisible as she asked these next two questions, "Did you feel anything when I left?" She saw the regret in Reed's eyes before asking, "Do you feel anything right now?"

Just then, Johnny and Helena walked up, completely unaware of what they interrupted. Johnny shouted, "Hey guys!" Sue and Reed turned to see Johnny, with holes burnt everywhere on his shirt, "I think we have a serious problem." Helena stood behind Johnny and giggled as she walked forward revealing her shirt to be slightly singed. Reed looked at Sue, apologetically, before making his way over to Johnny. Helena stood behind as the two boys walked away. She noticed Sue still standing there, her emotions written all over her face. Helena slowly walked forward and put her arm around Sue, asking, "Did we just interrupt something?" Sue turned away slightly, to wipe the runaway tears off her face. Helena noticed this and pulled her into a hug, saying, "He still loves you. Don't worry, he'll come to his senses." Sue accepted the hug and cried in Helena's arms replying, "I don't think I have that much patience." Helena didn't know what to say, so she just held onto Sue as she cried.

The rest of the day went on, and before each of them knew it the tests were over. Helena learned that not only could she fly because of her powers, but she could also lift other people into the air. Reed explained it to her, "Because the human body is made up of around 70-75 percent water, you can lift anyone in the air simply by harnessing the water in their body." Though Helena was warned that it would take some time to perfect, she couldn't wait and demonstrated this by lifting Johnny around ten feet in the air. The landing (though amusing for Ben) was a bit rough for Johnny. Though like all their powers, that would take some time to develop. Sue, Reed and Ben learned a lot of their powers as well, but Ben took his newfound powers the toughest to handle.

It was midnight, and though Reed and Sue were both asleep, Ben couldn't sleep, and took to sitting up in his room the rest of the night. Johnny's night was just beginning, and he was out at a club, somewhere. Though Johnny did invite Helena to join him, she never really cared for that sort of thing, and was in the kitchen making a cup of Earl Grey tea. Helena strolled through the building with her tea in one hand and her book, _Pride and Prejudice_, in another. She finally settled on the balcony of her bedroom. She changed into a nightgown before sitting out there, and sipped her tea while reading her book. With the cool night air, the sweet aroma from her tea, and her book open in her lap, Helena fell asleep on the balcony.

Johnny didn't miss this sight while waltzing down the street at 3am. He looked up at Helena sleeping so peacefully and walked up to her room. Johnny had to compose himself as he leaned on the door to Helena's balcony. There was something so serene and calm about her. He couldn't help but be reminded of their time at Victor's medical facility. All that time he spent sitting by her side willing her to wake up, and now that was the last thing he wanted to do. Johnny took the book off her lap, careful not to lose her page as he set it on her nightstand. He then took to lifting up Helena herself, silently cursing for not staying with her as he caught a whiff of her perfume and carefully laid her down into bed. Johnny tucked her in and kissed her forehead before walking out the door.


	9. The Baggage Claim

**Chapter Nine: The Baggage Claim **

After a week of intense testing, and enough embarrassing situations regarding one Mr. Johnny Storm, the five living together came to two understandings. (1.) No one was allowed to leave the apartment. The incessant whining from Johnny followed this agreement; unfortunately for him he was outnumbered. The press had been swarming around looking for any shot they could of the five, and with the uncertainty lingering if they were even going to keep their powers, the five decided to lay low. (2.) With the extent of their powers cutting into their daily lives, Reed needed to find a material of clothing that could adapt to each of their individual abilities. When Reed lifted his eyes from the microscope, he had to look again, "Of course," Reed said as he lifted his head from the discovery, "self-regulating unstable molecules."

"So why am I in this suit again?" Helena asked Reed as she walked past Johnny checking himself out in the mirror. Johnny watched Helena as she walked right past him. He couldn't help but notice how unbelievable she looked in her suit, again. "Because you look hot!" Johnny replied as he strutted over to Helena, putting an arm around her. She looked at Johnny and rolled her eyes, "You know you're pretty much the reason we can't leave this place!" Helena spat at Johnny while shrugging his arm away, she was definitely irritated with him. No doubt that Johnny's nightly escapades made the Fantastic Five the center of the media's attention. Helena hated the idea of being on display in front of the camera, rather than behind it.

Johnny went back to staring into the mirror, "I can't help it if the press loves me! I'm Johnny Storm!" Helena's eyes peered at Johnny's ego, because at this point, his ego had completely taken over. _'That's it,'_ Helena thought, '_The gloves are coming off!'_ "Yeah, I know who you are Johnny, remember? I knew you were Johnny Storm, before any of those idiots did! And for the record each time the paparazzi just **happened **to know where we were, it's because YOU TIPPED THEM OFF!" At this point Helena was screaming at Johnny and his incompetence, while Sue was holding back a fuming Helena, Ben loved her gumption. "Give it to him Lena! Come on, below the belt!" Ben said under his breath. "And you want to know something else Johnny!" Helena continued, "The next time you tip off the paparazzi because you need documentation that you bought a cup of coffee, you might want to use a smarter name… HOT DUDE #1, REALLY!? Could you **really** be that stupid!?"

Ben couldn't take it anymore, and burst out into hysterics, especially when he saw the embarrassed reaction that Johnny had, and couldn't help himself but to say, "Awww, come on Tinker-bell, you're not even gonna try and fire back? That's so unlike you!" Even Sue couldn't help but smirk and choke out a laugh at that remark. "I wouldn't talk about temper tantrums if I were you Pebbles!" Johnny shot back and smiled at his comeback. Johnny knew that he could keep a battle of wits going with Ben, but with Helena, it was a whole different game, she would knock him out in the first round, and he knew it. The fact that he knew she could outsmart him irritated him to no end, but at the same time, it was such an incredible turn on. He knew that if he even tried to outsmart Helena he'd have to be in a very private place. So, to avoid an awkward situation, Johnny did what he always did when he got embarrassed, he painted on a smile and pretended it never happened. He also took back to starring at his reflection.

Helena turned around to face Reed, still fuming and screamed, "Now Reed, why the hell am I wearing this thing?" Reed swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed from Helena's little speech, when Helena realized that she didn't mean to scream at Reed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you." Helena apologized. Reed smiled "It's OK Lena. These suits were exposed to the cloud like us so they can transform like us; becoming invisible, changing size on demand, transforming into water, or remaining impervious to flame."

"You guys look like an eighties rock band!" Ben giggled as he drank out of his signature metal cup, anything glass shattered under the weight of his touch. Sue, wanting to include Ben told him "You know this material stretches Ben, I'm sure I can get it to fit." "Ah forget it Susie, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Johnny then chimed in "I love these costumes, but I think their missing something though, some spice." Everyone rolled their eyes at Johnny's little outburst, "You can't use your powers in public Johnny," Sue told Johnny. Johnny rolled his eyes and replied before walking away "You guys are worse than NASA."

Ben snickered, "Maybe it's missing a utility belt," as Helena added, "Or a cape. Hey wait a second did Johnny just say something about NASA?" Helena asked reluctantly searching around at each person before settling on looking to Sue. "It's a long story," Sue replied. Ben snickered again, "That ends with him crashing a flight simulator into a wall." Helena breathed out quickly and said, "I'm sorry, did you just say that he crashed a flight simulator into a wall? How do you even manage that?" Helena asked Ben. Ben looked up knowing that he had revealed too much, but not caring. He had seen how chummy Helena and Johnny were getting throughout the week, and didn't really approve. So Ben proceeded spilling the beans about Johnny's short stint with NASA, "Why don't you ask the two Victoria's Secret wanna-be models he snuck in?" Sue snapped her head to Ben, "Ben!" Sue spat.

Helena got up and walked to her room, she couldn't take hearing any more about Johnny's tainted past. She walked into her bedroom and gave a sigh, looking to her book _Pride and Prejudice_. She picked it up and sat on the balcony, beginning to read it. After reading the same sentence three times she got out of her chair. Without hesitation, Helena went to her closet, changed into her warm-ups and put her hair in a bun. She combed through her CD's that she had brought with her from Paris, and smiled at the perfection of the one she'd chosen.

Reed upon seeing the trigger to her power, decided to build her a very small studio in the Baxter Building. This way she could learn to harness and control her power without having to leave. She got to the studio and after warming up, she popped in the CD, pressed play, and began to dance out her feelings.

_Friendly Star – Judy Garland_

_There's a star for everyone  
Brightly shining in the sky  
It seems to be a part of our destiny_

What Helena did not see was Johnny watching her again from the doorway. Ben approached Johnny and watched Helena with him.__

Every night I eagerly,  
Watch them all go twinkling by  
But I can't seem to find the one the heavens  
Assigned to me...

"I remember the first time I saw her dance, it was something like this. Don't tell her I told you, she still thinks the first time I saw her dance is when she intentionally performed for me. Anyway, you want to look away, you know that it's supposed to be just for her, but you can't tear yourself away." Ben said as he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. Ben gave one last smile to Helena then gave his spot to Johnny as he made his way to his room.__

Friendly star, where could you be hiding  
Smile for me from out of the lonely night  
Friendly star, my fate needs deciding  
How I need the glow of your guiding light

Ben walked away, knowing he was in the wrong for spilling so much about Johnny's past to Helena. He just wanted to protect Helena from Johnny's stupidity when it came to women. Helena had been like his little sister and he couldn't help but to feel protective of her.__

I know that you are near, for I am strangely dreamy  
And so if you can see me from afar  
Won't you kindly, light my way

Johnny listened intently to the lyrics of the song and was shocked at how much they resonated with him. Watching Helena dance with a soft grace and vulnerability only reminded him of how much he truly cared for her. She was everything he wasn't, his polar opposite. __

Lead me to my lover, Just point him out, And whisper,  
"there you are, there you are"  
Then my love, you will be  
Standing here, close to me

Johnny smiled remembering how he couldn't tear himself away from watching her in the Von Doom gym. Her emotional strength surprised him and scared him at the same time.__

In your eyes, I will see my friendly star.

Johnny smiled and walked away. The last line of the song lingered in his brain as he made his way into his room.

Helena took a breath, finishing her dance. She had danced out her feelings and what surprised her most was how hopeful they were. Helena tried to think of a reason she shouldn't see Johnny, but as she thought of all the baggage Johnny came with, her eyes softened. Who was she to think like that, she had plenty of baggage herself, and Johnny had accepted that, even welcomed it. Her thoughts immediately went to the harsh words she shouted at Johnny earlier, and she felt ashamed of herself. Yes, Johnny had been acting like an egomaniac, especially with his powers, but at least he wasn't pulling away. She knew right then that those harsh words were her technique for pulling away. If she made the problem all about Johnny, then no one would notice how scared she was.

Helena headed for Johnny's room with two cups of cocoa, knocked on his door and entered his room. "Johnny?" she looked around the room and saw a light on in the walk-in closet. Assuming Johnny to be in the closet, she began, "Johnny, I just wanted to…" Johnny entered his room from the front door behind Helena, and she jumped at the sound of Johnny's voice. "Just wanted to what? Scream at me some more?" Johnny walked right past Helena. "No, I wanted to apologize for earlier. What I said was mean, and not true, you're very smart. I just get so frustrated with you when I see you not using the brains that I know you have." Helena explained as she handed the cocoa to Johnny. Johnny nodded as he looked down into the warm chocolate beverage. "You have to understand that this whole experience isn't as easy for everyone as it seems to be for you. Ben might put on a tough front, but he just lost his wife, he lost everything. Think of how tough it would be to have the woman that you loved more than anything walk out on you because of something so superficial. Reed and Sue are struggling with their powers too, and I…" Helena tried to explain.

"And what about you?" Johnny asked. "What about me?" Helena replied. Johnny continued walking towards her, "I haven't seen you take one picture since this happened. When I saw you during the mission taking pictures, there was so much joy in your eyes, now the only time I ever see that same joy is when you dance. So who are you Helena, a dancer or a photographer?" Helena bit her bottom lip; she knew she had been caught.

The truth was after being in front of the press on the bridge with the cameras flashing in her face, she couldn't even look at her camera again. She knew she was a different breed of photographer, one who took pictures for the art and not the profit. But when she was exposed to the barrage of lights flashing in her face, not even Annie Leibowitz could bring her back. "Can't I be both?" Helena asked sheepishly, Johnny walked up to Helena and touched her arm, "Of course you can, but are you?" Helena had to look away, she couldn't stand that Johnny knew her so well. It was then she looked to Johnny's nightstand and saw a book there, nothing out of the ordinary for sure, but the actual book itself was a total surprise, _Pride and Prejudice_.

Johnny followed Helena's line of sight to the book on his nightstand, and he smiled, picking up the book. "It's your fault you know. This is a great book, so far." Johnny replied placing the book back on the nightstand. "It only gets better, you know," Helena said as she smirked. She walked up to Johnny, lightly blowing on her hot cocoa before taking a small sip. "So what part are you at?" Helena asked as she sat on Johnny's bed. Johnny opens up the book to where he's marked it and scans the page, before he smiles and answers, "Right after Lizzie refuses Mr. Collins." Helena smiles looking fondly into the air, "I love that part, it cracks me up every time." Helena looked to Johnny as she continued, "Collins is so creepy; he deserved every word." Helena winks at Johnny, who smirks back.

Helena got up as she was saying "I better get back to the studio, Reed wants me to…" Johnny cut her off by taking her arm, turning her around and kissing her passionately. Helena kissed him back, and as before, the kiss became intense very quickly. Helena wrapped her arm around Johnny as he lifted her up so that only her toes were touching the ground. She smiled into his kiss, as she remembered their previous romantic encounter. Johnny relished in Helena's cool apricot lips.

He smiled back and both opened their eyes as they rested their foreheads on each other. "We really need to stop meeting like this," Helena joked as she laughed a little. Johnny laughed as well, remembering the tune of her laughter. Helena looked over Johnny, and giggled a little when she realized something, "You're soaked," Helena said as she ran her fingers through Johnny's hair. Johnny just smiled and kissed her softly, "You're hot," Johnny stated with his eyes closed. Helena smirked knowing what she had to say next, but not missing a beat, "Why thank you, so are you, and I'm not afraid to cry," both laughing at their little deja'vu moment.


	10. Canned Heat

**Chapter Ten: Canned Heat **

The next day, Helena, Ben, Sue and Reed were in the kitchen having breakfast. Ben was squeezing the juice from about five or six oranges into a large bowl to make orange juice. Reed and Sue were busy looking over some papers and Helena (in her ballet warm-up gear) was drinking a bottle of water.

Helena smiled as she saw Johnny waltzing into the room, grabbing the large bowl from Ben, just as he was about to drink it. "Alright let's make this quick, I've got a lot of places to go," Johnny leans down an kisses Helena on the cheek, "Hey beautiful," Johnny whispers to Helena, as he continues, "Oh wait, I don't go anywhere!" Helena rolls her eyes and smirks at Johnny's immaturity; she knows it's just an act so it doesn't bother her as much anymore. Ben then looked to Johnny then to Helena, and groaned, knowing that something had already happened. Helena watched Reed as he tried to tell Johnny to stay inside, and she laughed at Reed's attempt, "Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the proceedings." Reed's attempts to control Johnny were always hilarious, Helena thought, even now Reed is still trying to use common sense with Johnny, he never learns. Helena waited for the snide remark from Johnny, which came as she predicted, "I know, I know, but when you said that last time my brain heard a week." Helena choked in a laugh at Johnny's remark, partially because he was right, Reed did only say one week. Sue glared at Helena and started in on Johnny, "Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public." Helena rolled her eyes knowing what was to come next, _'Do I have a snide remark from Johnny… survey says'_ Helena thought, "You've been saying that for years." Helena laughed as she was right on the money, _'Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner! I really should start betting on this stuff.' _Helena smiled at the thought, and looked behind her to Johnny's legendary smirk. She smiled and looked back to Ben glaring at her, so she painted on a smile for Ben, and thought, '_SHIT!'_

"What worries me is that our powers are evolving," Reed commented. Helena jumped in and added, "I know, I was doing a spin yesterday and I nearly flooded the studio, with just the water in my bottle." Johnny smiled, and added, "I know, I know, I am so close to flying guys I can taste it." Johnny wiped his hand on a napkin and threw it on the counter, lighting it on fire in the process. Sue quickly jumped in, as Johnny had been claiming he could fly ever since that day on the mountain, "You can't fly!" Johnny, of course, jumped in quickly "Yet!" Sue turned her attention to the small fire on the counter, "Johnny could you put that napkin out?" Johnny looked behind him just as Helena did and saw the small fire, and Johnny tried to put it out, but only made it worse. Helena rolled her eyes, got up out of her chair, "Johnny, Johnny," her efforts to stop him were fruitless, so she placed her cool hands (which to Johnny, felt freezing) on his arm, and he looked her in the eyes, as she continued, "Let me handle it." Helena held her hand out to the fire, extinguishing it with a tiny flick of her wrist, as a small stream of water shot out.

They each shared a nice smile when they heard Ben clear his throat, '_Kill-joy,'_ both Johnny and Helena thought as Ben started to speak and they both leaned against the counter. "So what's going on Reed, how are you gonna cure us?" With that Reed picked up a clipboard, that held a bunch of drawings on it, "I'm gonna build a machine to recreate the storm." Helena looked to Reed as if not believing it, "You can do that?" Helena responded and Reed nodded, "How?" Helena continued. Reed held up the drawings and began his explanation; "The cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber," Reed began, as Johnny, needing to be the center of attention, cynically stated, "What, no pop-ups?" Helena elbowed Johnny in his side, and said "Hey no more outbursts from the peanut gallery, alright? Sorry Reed, please continue." Sue smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to Helena for keeping Johnny in check, Helena nodded and turned back to Reed. Reed continued, "If I can reverse the wave signal," when Ben finished his sentence, "It will return us back to normal." Helena smiled at Ben, knowing that he'd had the toughest time with the change, Ben smiled back, the first smile in a long time that Helena had seen.

Sue looked over the papers and asked "Right, but what are the risks?" Helena held in her breath, waiting for the bad news to come, she knew it seemed too good to be true. Reed reluctantly replied, "Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially, or perhaps even kill us." Helena and Sue looked to Ben, and knew that because of how Reed was (especially with his experiments) that the machine wouldn't be ready for a while.

With that Helena went to sit back in her chair, but Johnny grabbed it before she could, spun it around, and straddled the chair. Helena, briefly annoyed, flicked her wrist at Johnny's head, sending a small (but very powerful) stream of water shooting into the back of his head. Naturally (for Johnny) steam rose from his head, and he smirked back at Helena thinking '_Oh, you're gonna get it for that!'_ Helena just smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

Johnny smiled as he started speaking, "Now dying, that's bad right? I say we just let sleeping dogs lie guys." Ben looked to Reed as if he hadn't even heard the risks at all and asked "So how long until this contraption's up and running?" Reed replied, "I don't know, it's hard to say," hoping that Ben would understand. Ben wouldn't hear of that, and pushed saying "How long Reed?" To which Reed became flustered, and replied again, "I don't know, ah…" Ben began getting very impatient, as Helena, Johnny and Sue didn't know who to sympathize with. "You don't know," Ben shouted as he stood up, and Helena walked over and put both hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down, thinking that it had always worked before. Reed tried to calm him down by explaining, "You don't want this to get worse!" Johnny had to laugh and remark, "Worse than that?" Helena pointed to Johnny and held out her palm, as if warning him, "Hey! What did I say about the peanut gallery?" Sue then interjected, "Guys, look, we're gonna be stuck here for a while, so let's just try and get along."

Throughout the next month, Johnny and Helena, as well as Sue and Reed, became closer and closer. Sue and Reed were constantly at work in the lab, while Johnny and Helena were either in front of the TV arguing over what movie to watch or in the studio. Ben was becoming more and more isolated with each passing day, spending a lot of time sleeping and in his room.

One day, Helena ran into Johnny's room wearing her uniform with her blue ballet slippers and closed the door. Helena spotted Johnny walking out of his closet, ran up to him, jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Johnny was surprised but of course kissed her back without hesitation. Helena pulled away and smiled, Johnny shook his head as if coming out of a daze and smiled asking, "What was that for?" Helena laughed a little then quickly kissed him, grabbing his hand she ran with Johnny for the studio.

Johnny and Helena got to the studio, and Helena sat Johnny down against the mirrored walls. "What's going on Lizzie?" Johnny had started calling her Lizzie. He liked the fact that he was the only one who called her that. He smiled as Helena ran over to him putting a finger to his mouth, kissing it quickly, "Just wait," Helena whispered. She ran over to the stereo pressed play, then ran to the middle of the dance floor. The music started and she began dancing with more energy than Johnny had ever seen from her.

_Canned Heat – Jamiroquai_

_You know this boogie is for real._

_  
I used to buy my faith in worship,  
But then my chance to get to heaven slipped.  
I used to worry about the future  
But then I throw my caution into the wind.  
I had no reason to be care free  
No no no, until I took a trip to the other side of town  
Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm  
Hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down. _

_Dance, nothing left for me to do but dance,  
Off these bad times Im going through just dance  
Got canned heat in my heals tonight baby_

After the first "dance" Helena smiled as she saw Johnny's mouth drop for the third time. In an instant, Helena was turned completely into a water form like in the test, only this time she stayed that way. Her green eyes still shown through the irredescent water, and her feet in the ballet slippers seemed to be the only thing on her body not turned into water.

_I feel the thunder see the lightning  
I know this angers heaven sent.  
So Ive got to hang out all my hang-ups  
Because of the boogie I feel so hell bent  
Its just an instant gut reaction, that I got I know I never ever felt like this before,  
I dont know what to do  
But then thats nothing new,  
Stuck between hell and high water  
Need a cure to make it through. _

_Hey- dancing nothing left for me to do but dance  
Off these bad times Im going through just dance,  
Hey got canned heat in my heals tonight baby  
You know know know Im gonna dance yeah  
All the nasty things that people say._

With each jump and leap, a burst of water erupted from Helena's body, but quickly settled back into her. Johnny looked stunned and incredibly turned on by Helena's power, grace and control.

_Dance yeah, but Im gonna make it anyway,  
Dance, yeah, got canned heat in my heels  
Tonight baby, you know I got canned heat in my heels._

With each spin the water that had shot out of Helena, spun around her with speed and ease, making Helena look like a human fountain.

_You know this boogie is for real._

_  
Only the wind can hold the answers,  
And she cries to me when Im asleep.  
She says you know that you can go much faster,  
I know that peoples talk can be so cheap, heyhey,  
Ive got this voodoo child inveined on me,  
Im gonna use my power to assend._

After this lyric, Helena jumped up and and was lifted into the air floating through the room, still dancing in mid-air. At this, Johnny's mouth was permanently on the floor.

_  
You know Ive got these boogie heels to use,  
Sunshine theres no way to lose.  
I was born to walk and built to last.  
Youve never seen my feet cos theyre movin to fast. _

_Dance yeh, nothing left for me to do but dance,  
All these bad times Im going thru just dance,  
Hey got canned heat in my heels tonight baby.  
Hey Ive got to dance yeh, all the nasty things that people say.  
Dance yeh but Im gonna make it anyway.  
Dance yeh, got canned heat in my heels tonight baby. _

_You now this boogie is for real,  
Got so much canned heat in my heels yeh,  
Gonna dance, gonna dance my blues away tonight  
You know Im gonna dance my blue away.  
You know this boogie is for real  
Got so much canned heat in my heals yeh,  
Gonna dance, gonna dance my blues away tonight.  
Dance, come on, got canned heat in my heels tonight(uh huhuhuh yeh),  
Canned heat in my heels tonight (uh huhuhuh right),  
Canned heat in my heels tonight (uh huhuhuh yeh).  
Hey got so much (ahhhhhhhhhh)._

With that Helena landed spinning, water surrounding her spinning as well. Helena continued to dance with ease as she was still in water form.

_Dance._

_Hey dj let the music play (let the music play yeh)  
I wanna live this party life, (I wanna live this party life).  
Hey dj blow my cares away (let the music play yeh)  
I wanna live this party life (I wanna live this party life)  
Hey dj let the music play I wanna live this party life,  
Hey dj blow my cares away I wanna live this party life.  
(party life. I want it, I want it to go on).  
Dance, you know that this boogie is for real.  
Dance, got so much canned heat in my heels.  
Dance, gonna dance gonna dance my blues away tonight.  
Whoo, you know, you know this boogie is for real.  
Got so much canned heat, canned heat in my  
Heels. u know, u know Im gonna dance my blues away tonight (fades)_

With the end of the song fast approaching, Helena did a triple spin, and when she turned to face Johnny at the end of the song, she was back to her normal self. Any other time she had tried to use her powers while dancing the entire studio became flooded with water, so for Helena to display this much power and this much control, was a huge deal.

Johnny looked stunned for a moment, and Helena didn't know what to say, so she merely repeated the question she asked after her first test, "Was that OK?" Johnny's face lit up and he ran over to her lifting her into the air and spinning her around in a massive hug. He held her out to take a look at her, "Lizzie, that was incredible! You were flying! Like actually flying!" Lizzie blushed and replied, "Well, I wouldn't say flying. I'd say just floating… with style." Johnny laughed and she laughed with him, they kissed sweetly, and rested their forheads on each other. "It's your turn now," Helena breathed to Johnny, who just held her close, and inside thanked Sue for bringing Helena with them on that mission.

Unbeknownst to Johnny and Helena; Ben, Sue and Reed were watching the whole time. Now Sue had her mouth covered with her hands, Ben was smiling wide, and Reed looked utterly astonished. Each was utterly amazed not only at the massive amount of power and control that Helena displayed through her dance, but also the fact that Johnny had (literally) met his match.

When Ben saw the love and contentment in both Helena and Johnny's eyes, he knew it was his turn to back off, and walk away, knowing that Johnny would finally change with the help of Helena. Sue let out a soft sigh, and unconsciously leaned into Reed, she had always secretly hoped this would happen, and thought they would be good for each other. Reed looked over to Sue and smiled as he felt her body lean into his. He cautiously wrapped his arm around Sue and led her back to the lab, giving the couple some time alone.


	11. Stop The Name Calling!

**Chapter Eleven: Stop The Name-Calling!**

Since telling Reed to pay his damn electric bill and get to work on finding a cure, a lot has happened in the life of Victor Von Doom. A first visit to his doctor led to some unexpected and disappointing results. These results included a significant lack of knowledge of what was going on with Victor, other than finding out that his entire skeletal structure is changing into a near indestructible metal alloy. Besides the diagnosis and the prediction that the infection would be complete in three weeks, the doctor became increasingly perplexed and scared, stating that he would need to notify the CDC. Although after not giving this fight up, Victor picked him up by the throat and flung him into some glass shelves, killing him and stating that he'd find a second opinion.

Johnny was having a great day. No, scratch that, he was having a great month. Not only did he have incredible powers but, his girlfriend, Helena, had made him happier than he had been in a long time. Helena was so completely different from the girls he used to date. For one, she didn't take any crap from him, so when he would tease her, she would tease right back. She became such a calming presence in his life, which he needed, because his life up until that point had become so chaotic. He was content just being with her, which was a clear change. Usually he would need something else to stimulate his senses, because the girls he used to date weren't as smart as Helena. Johnny Storm was having a really great month.

That day, as Sue was walking through the Baxter, she spotted Helena and Johnny goofing around in the studio. Helena laughed loudly while Johnny smiled wide as he gave her a piggyback ride. Both of them seemed so happy; Sue couldn't resist taking a picture of it with her cell phone. She smiled looking at the picture and put her phone into her pocket. Sue heard Helena squeal as Johnny bent forward, with Helena still on his back, making her think they were going to fall. Sue smiled at this and walked away as Helena hopped down.

She playfully slapped Johnny in the arm, "You jackass!" Helena and Johnny both laughed as she continued, "I thought you were gonna drop me!" Johnny smiled and pulled her close, protectively wrapping his arms around her waist. Helena reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck, gently rubbing her thumb through his hair. Johnny responded to this by saying, "I would never drop you… ever." Helena grinned, asking, "You promise?" Johnny smiled, and leaned in close to Helena's ear, whispering, "Scout's honor." Helena laughed, replying, "That only works if you were a scout, and unless you joined while I was in Paris, then you're shit out of luck." Johnny chuckled, "Fine, then I cross my heart." Helena hugged Johnny and said, "I'll take it."

Victor continued on his path of isolation, fear and violence. Therefore, setting up hidden cameras throughout Reed's lab in the Baxter, and monitoring the progression of all their powers and Reed's research. As the news of his company's collapse surrounded him, Victor shut the sink off and reached for a towel near an outlet. The electricity surged from the outlet to his hand and Victor absorbed the energy like a sponge to water. Victor absorbed as much electricity as he could before all his lights went out. The power felt familiar and missed, and for once since the accident Victor felt the control he lost. That control, that power, made Victor feel invincible and became the physical embodiment of everything he once had.

Now that Victor knew about his power, he felt the need to put it to use. Starting with the man that shut his business down and toppled the giant that was Victor Von Doom. So, late one night, in an empty parking garage, Ned walked to his car. The lights flickered on and off and as Ned walked away from his car to inspect it, Victor appeared out of the shadows. "Victor?" Ned looked confused and a little bit scared but he continued, "What's with these lights huh?" Victor walked closer, absorbing all the electricity from the garage. Ned noticed the dark look that Victor was giving him, but his ego told him not to run. "About the IPO, no hard feelings right? Nothing personal. You know you could always move back to Latveria, start fresh. Maybe that's where you belong… the old country." Just then Victor concentrated the energy out and burnt a hole through Ned's chest. Victor walked by Ned's dead body saying, "Nothing personal Ned, but I'm not going anywhere."

Later on, while Sue and Helena were having some much needed girl time; Johnny remembered that the X-Games were on. He was planning on recording it anyway, but now that he was left to his own devices for the time being, he was able to catch it live. Johnny walked out of the kitchen and held a box of jiffy pop in his hand while the popcorn popped. He switched the channel to the X-Games and smiled seeing that he didn't miss the moto-cross section. He looked on with envy as a biker did an amazing trick, making the fans scream and the lights of the paparazzi flash all around him. Johnny looked down at the popcorn in his hand then back over to Sue's room where the two girls were as he heard the announcer say, "Truly unbelievable. The crowd is going nuts here at the arena. If there's anybody out there who can do what these guys do, we dare you to come on down here." That was all Johnny needed to hear for him to say, "I gotta get out of here," before getting up and making his way for the door.

While grabbing his leather jacket, he noticed the blue uniforms hanging in the closet. He grabbed his uniform and was out the door before anybody could stop him. Johnny's red sports car peeled out of the Baxter garage, with his license plate reading 'Torch'd'. He stopped at a red light and peeked over to see some asshole daring him to race while shouting out, "Hey pretty boy! Let's see what you got! Where are your hot girlfriend and the monster?" Johnny kept his cool, which was incredibly difficult especially after the asshole mentioned Helena. Johnny took a deep breath and put his hand out of the window. He smiled and motioned toward the green light. As Johnny drove away the asshole noticed his car wasn't moving. If he had gotten out and looked, he would have noticed his tires burnt to the ground. Johnny looked into his rearview mirror and chuckled, saying, "That's what you get for bringing Lena into it."

Helena was having an incredible time catching up with Sue. She had decided to tell her about her relationship with Johnny, which cheered Sue up to no end. She told her that Johnny had made her happier than she had been in a while, at times surprising her with his kindness and devotion. He also taught Helena to be a little more spontaneous and confident. It felt as if no time had passed between them, and Paris was becoming a much distant memory. Helena now came to think of this as her home.

Helena did worry a lot about Ben, because he had become so distant. However, Sue assured her that now that the machine was being built Ben got a much better sense of hope that he would return to normal. Also, Sue explained, that because of the physical labor it takes to build the machine, Ben just feels that he is of more use to the group by helping build the machine, rather than just sitting around doing nothing. Helena thought about it and it did make sense, so she was happy for Ben that he finally felt useful ever since this whole ordeal happened. Helena loved Ben like a brother and as he was taking his change the toughest, it broke her heart to see Ben isolate himself from everyone, especially her.

However, due the lack of popcorn, Helena decided to venture to the kitchen and make some more for herself and Sue, while at the same time check-in with Johnny and see how he was doing. Helena smiled and sung _"Singin' in the Rain,"_ as that was the movie Sue and her were watching at the moment. She sung and danced a little as she opened the popcorn, put it into the microwave and pressed the buttons. Helena sighed contentedly at the mere fact of seeing Johnny, as she continued singing while walking into the living room.

She was a little surprised to not see Johnny sitting and watching the X-Games, especially Moto-cross (as that was his favorite). Helena called out, "Johnny?" but then figuring he was just in the bathroom she sat down to watch the sport that Johnny loved. She figured she would surprise him with a kiss when he got back. Watching the bikers do the jumps and tricks while flying through the air, she was terrified but amazed. Helena looked behind her and called out, "Johnny," again, with no answer. She was just about to turn her attention back to the TV when she heard the announcer yell out, "Whoo! All right! All right! I want you all to make a lot of noise now for a very special guest!" Helena turned around, saying, "Oh no, he wouldn't!" Helena gazed at the screen as the announcer continued, "Mr. Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Five!"

Helena shook her head but watched anyway, saying, "Oh he is so dead when he gets home!" Johnny put his goggles on and revved his bike peeling away. Helena sat at the edge of her seat watching, hoping that Johnny didn't hurt himself. Johnny went full speed over the ramp, and in mid-air looked like he was doing a handstand with his bike. The announcer cried out, "Whoa! Look at that lift!" At this and Johnny's safe landing Helena breathed a sigh of relief, before running to grab Sue, Reed and Ben. On her way out she heard the announcer say, "That was fantastic!" and everyone chanted Johnny's name. She sped up, knowing Johnny's penchant for showing off.

Helena flew through the Baxter, literally. With Reed, Ben and Sue following her she made it to the TV first. Just in time to see smoke coming from underneath his clothes and his eyes turn red as he stated, "Something new. You got it." She kneeled before the TV saying, "No Johnny. Don't do it! Don't show off!" But it was too late, Johnny revved his bike and just as his bike hit the air, he flipped off the bike. Helena gasped and turned completely white as Johnny flipped in the air and away from his bike. Johnny noticed the bike flying away from him as he screamed out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No!" Helena's eyes widened with fear as she breathed "Come on Johnny! Come on!" Johnny screamed the same as he became engulfed in flames and flew through the air. Helena gasped and smiled slightly at this saying quietly, "I knew he could do it!"

However Helena's smile was short-lived as she watched the flames escape Johnny's body and he began to fall. Helena felt ultimate fear wash over her as she saw the man she was falling for, almost die. She watched in horror as she saw Johnny crash to the ground after trying to fly, and she began talking to herself and the television, "Oh no, Johnny get up! GET UP! Come on Johnny! GET UP!" Helena let go a sigh of relief when she saw Johnny rise to his feet, then felt a sense of dread wash over her again when she heard the roar of the crowd, "Oh no Johnny, please don't show-off! Please!" But it was too late for Helena's pleas, she could see the fame getting to him already as he tore off his biking gear to reveal his blue uniform, only with a slight detail change, a number five, as a sort of badge on the upper right.

The other four got there just in time to see Johnny's parade of power. "He didn't," Sue responded as she saw Johnny's gloating form on television. Ben walked around her and over next to Helena, "Oh yes he did! Flame Boy never listens!" Ben responded, and put an arm around Helena, Ben looked to Helena and saw the dread in her eyes "You OK Lena?" Ben asked. Helena nodded, teeth clenched together, "I'm fine. He won't be, but I'm fine," she replied, grateful to have her pseudo big brother by her side. Sue glared at the TV, angrier than Helena's seen her in a long time, "What did he do to his uniform?" Reed lifted his lab coat to reveal another number five on his own suit.

Just then, a female TV host walked up to Johnny and began to interview him. With a crowd of screaming fans and barely dressed moto-cross cheerleaders behind him the woman asked him, "Johnny I've got to ask you about this outfit." Johnny smiled and responded, "Yeah it's sort of Armani meets astronaut!" Helena winced as Johnny used the same line that he did on the ship, before they were hit with the storm. She could not believe that this was the same Johnny, her Johnny. She felt so ashamed of him, and even more ashamed to be with him. Then just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, the TV host asked, "So what are your super-hero names?" Helena screamed in her head, knowing that he would give them all the most ridiculous names, "They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch," Johnny replied without thinking. Helena felt as if he had stabbed her in the heart; she felt angry and disgusted. Ben snarled at the 'Ladies call me Torch,' comment as Sue and Reed, both knowing that Helena and Johnny were involved, looked to Helena and couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"What about the rest of the team?" With this Helena had to sit down. She sunk down low and watched in horror as who she thought of as her boyfriend, got ready to embarrass everyone else. She sat there and waited for her own humiliation to inevitably come. Sue's picture then appeared on the screen, "That's the Invisible Girl," Johnny named her, as Sue responded "Girl?" Then a picture of Reed came over the television as the TV host continued to try for better ratings, "What about your leader, Reed Richards? I heard you call him Mr. Fantastic." Helena and Ben both breathed a sigh of relief for Reed, at least Johnny didn't get to name him, and Ben commented, "Could have been worse." Helena and Sue nodded in agreement. The TV host continued to go for better ratings as she asked, "Is it true what they say about him, that he can expand any part of his anatomy ?" Helena rolled her eyes, then thought for a moment, already knowing what humiliation was to come for Reed, when she heard Johnny reply, "Well, I've always found him to be a little limp." Helena felt responsible, if she had just been with Johnny before he took off, she could have calmed him down and made him stay, she realized that fact at this moment, and turned to Reed, giving him a look that basically meant, _'I'm sorry_.'

Then the moment Helena had been dreading finally came, her picture revealed itself on the big screen, as she could have sworn she saw Johnny's face light up and a brilliant smile perch upon his face in adoration. The TV host continued, "What about your rumored girlfriend, Helena Greene?" Johnny laughed a little then smirked as he replied, "That's Hydra. Yeah, she's probably the most powerful of us all, next to me of course!" _'Hydra,'_ Helena thought, and smiled a little at the look of pure adoration in Johnny's eyes at the response to her picture. Also Helena smiled because secretly, she liked the name. The host asked Johnny, "So are the rumors about you and Helena true?" Johnny smiled and responded, "Only she and I know that for sure I guess." Helena smiled as Johnny gave a little wink to the camera. She would also have to thank Johnny for sparing her humiliation some day. After he gets his ass kicked for doing this in the first place, of course.

The TV host continued, as Ben's picture revealed itself on the big screen. Knowing Johnny's penchant for teasing Ben, Helena's eyes went wide and knew that no good could come of this. "What is that? What do you call that thing?" The host asked and Helena snarled at the host for calling her Ben a 'thing'. But got even angrier with Johnny who replied, "That's it, the Thing! Yeah you think this is bad you should have seen him before!" Helena knew that Johnny Storm, or Torch, would soon be toast. This was confirmed as she looked at Ben and saw his peering eyes, before hearing him say, "OK, now I'm gonna go kill him."


	12. The Other Side Of Never Never Land

**Chapter Twelve: The Other Side Of Never Never-Land **

The four of them walked towards the crowd leaving the arena, Sue and Reed in front, Ben right behind them, and Helena trailing behind. "There he is." Sue said as she pointed to Johnny, with one woman on each arm, including one of the barely dressed cheerleaders. Ben stopped at seeing Johnny's car, and Helena continued on. The hurt on Helena's eyes was evident. It looked as though she were just about to cry. Even some passers by noticed and asked her if she was all right, offering her tissues. She politely took one of the tissues and accepted a hug from a fan. Then made her way, slowly, towards Johnny and his harem.

Sue got to Johnny first, "Johnny," Sue screamed. Reed looked behind him to see Helena, he noticed her pain and walked over to her. Reed put an arm around her and looked into her eyes, noticing that she was on the brink of tears, but trying desperately not to cry. "You can go home if you want," Reed told Helena, "you don't need to see this." Helena nodded, and reluctantly spoke, "No, it's OK. I'll just watch from the side-lines. I have to speak with him when you guys are done." Reed nodded and headed over to Johnny as Helena stood by to watch Johnny try and squirm his way out of this one.

Johnny spotted Helena, and winced at the pain in her eyes. He noticed Reed heading over to him, but desperate to get to Helena, he said, "Listen, can we talk about this later guys?" Johnny tried making his way over to Helena. She noticed this, so she turned her head and began to walk away in disgust. "No we can't talk about this later," Sue replied. When Johnny saw the level of disgust in Helena's face, he had the distinct urge to run away. So he painted on his Johnny Storm smile and said, "Where's my ride?"

That's when Helena heard something very heavy hit the pavement. She turned around to see Johnny's car bundled up into a ball. She couldn't help but smile while at the same time feel bad for Johnny. She had to hold in a laugh when she saw Ben chuck what used to be Johnny's license plate at his head, as she made her way back to the man that broke her heart, the man she still cared about. "You think that's funny Pebbles!" Johnny screamed at Ben as he made his way over to him. "Well it sure as shit ain't sad," Helena screamed. She stood behind Ben with her arms crossed, and a cold expression on her face.

"Johnny," Sue started, Johnny took his eyes off Helena, and shouted "WHAT," at his sister. "You gave us names? You don't think! And now you're the face of the Fantastic Five," Sue continued. Ben looked as though he were really going to kill Johnny. Sure, Helena had seen Ben angry with Johnny before, many times, more often than not actually, but this was different. Ben wasn't just angry on his own behalf, but for also breaking the heart of his 'little sister'. "A face that's about to be broken!" Ben claimed as he walked up to Johnny with Helena trailing right behind him, trying to calm him down. Helena burned as Johnny's eyes met hers. But she tried to remain cold as ice when Johnny's look became one of sorrow and regret for just a brief moment.

The moment was broken when Reed interceded, "Look, this isn't permanent Johnny. We need to be careful until we're normal again." Johnny, of course, took this as an insult and barked back "What if I don't want to be normal! I didn't turn into a monster!" Then Helena stepped right in front of Johnny, looked him square in the eye and said, "You sure about that?" Ben lightly pushed Helena aside and raised his fist to hit Johnny. But Helena stepped in front of Ben again and shook her head as she whispered, "No Ben." She turned to look at Johnny saying to Ben, "He's not even worth it." Johnny winced at her words.

Ben walked away as Sue demanded, "Johnny say you're sorry." Helena stepped aside to stand with Sue and Reed. Just then a ball of fire came hurdling towards Ben, hitting him in the back of the head, and scaring the crowd that had formed. "Did you just…" Ben tried to say as he turned around only to get hit with another fireball to the face. "That's it Tinker-bell," Ben growled as he bounded over to Johnny, "You want to fly, then fly!" With that Ben went to hit Johnny, but Reed stepped in between to two causing Johnny to fly into a billboard and setting it on fire.

Johnny hopped down off the billboard and made his way over to Ben. "Wait a minute guys! Ben don't do this," Sue pleaded. Helena made her way up to the burning billboard and put out the flames. "Let's see if we can get blood from a stone," Johnny angrily growled, as Helena shouted after him, "Johnny, back off!" Ben snarled, daring Johnny by saying, "Let's see! Bring it Burn-Out!" Sue finally stepped in and put her hands between them, creating a force field in front of Ben, "You two need a time-out!" Ben walked away, and Johnny shouted "Talk to Block-Head, he started it!" Sue raised her finger up into Johnny's face as Reed helped Helena down from the billboard. Sue screamed, "I don't care! Damn it Johnny! Ben wait!"

Sue followed Ben down the street, "Wait Ben! Slow down! He didn't mean it. You know Johnny, he's always been a hot-head!" Ben stopped and turned, "It ain't him!" Ben stated before he yelled, "It's THEM! I can't live like this!" Ben and Sue continued walking down the crowded streets of Manhattan, Sue tried explaining, "Give Reed a little more time. You know how he works, analyzing every little step before he takes one." Ben seemed to miss the pain in Sue's voice as he replied, "It's easy for you to be patient." Sue couldn't stand it anymore and screamed, "No it's not! I thought I was done waiting for Reed. But I… We're all in this together Ben." Ben looked incredulously into Sue's eyes and responded, "Together? Susie, look at me. You have no idea what I… what I'd give to be invisible."

Johnny turned to see Reed glaring at him, "What?" Reed walked towards Johnny, but glanced quickly back at Helena making sure she was all right. After Helena nodded, Reed tried reasoning with Johnny, "You need to control yourself." Johnny kicked what used to be his car in frustration as Reed continued, "Think before you act." Johnny, never noticing Helena standing there watching, began barking at Reed, "Yeah but see that's your problem, Reed, you always think, you never act. What if we got these powers for a reason, what if it's like some higher calling?" Reed couldn't help himself but to say, "Oh a higher calling like getting girls and making money," then immediately regretted saying that as he remembered that Helena was standing right there, listening to every word. Reed looked over at Helena and mouthed, _'I'm sorry.'_ Helena nodded painfully, but Reed couldn't control what Johnny said next, or how much it hurt Helena, "Is there any higher?" Helena felt her blood boil at this comment. She threw away her hurt and remembered her initial anger towards Johnny. Johnny continued, "You know what Reed, this is who we are. Accept it, or better yet, enjoy it."

With that Johnny walked through the crowd and away from Reed, but didn't expect Helena to meet him on the other side. "Lizzie," Johnny breathed. Helena's eyes looked filled with tears, and all of a sudden, _SMACK_, Helena slapped Johnny right across the face, hard. "You stay the hell away from me!" Helena yelled. Johnny tried to walk towards her, to explain but she slapped him again, this time harder, "Ladies call me Torch? You stay the hell away from me Storm!" Johnny tried to walk to her again, "Lizzie, I…" Helena held out both hands and simply said, "You know what…I'm done. Enjoy your higher calling," with that Helena took off running.


	13. Lights Will Guide You Home

**Chapter Thirteen: Lights Will Guide You Home**

Johnny stood there, stunned to silence. Helena had just slapped him, twice, and ran off. A fan watching the whole ordeal came up to Johnny, hanging on his arm. She breathed into his ear seductively, "Stupid girl. I'll bet I could light your fire." Johnny shrugged the girl off his arm, disgusted with her attempt at seduction. He walked away, waving goodbye to the fan, saying, "You wanna light a fire then go find a candle… dip-shit." The barely dressed fan huffed and walked away stomping her pumps. Johnny needed to walk, so he turned into Central Park and started down the path.

Helena flew through the streets off New York and landed on the balcony of her room at the Baxter. She flipped on her stereo and picked a song before beginning to pack.

_Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me – Rosemary Clooney_

_Love you didn't do right by me  
You planned a romance that just hadn't a chance and I'm through _

_Love you didn't do right by me  
I'm back on the shelf  
and I'm blaming myself  
but it's you_

Helena cried as she packed her things and Ben walked through the halls of the Baxter, hearing the slow, methodical tune. He walked closer and closer to its source, Helena's room. 

_My one love affair didn't get anywhere from the start  
To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart  
wasn't smart.  
Love You didn't do right by me  
As they say in the song...you done me wrong_

Ben knocked lightly on her door, letting himself in after Helena choked out, "Who is it?" Ben replied, "Please let me in Lena." Helena recognized the voice, slowly walked toward the door and opened it. Ben went to hug her but she moved away retreating to her suitcase and closing it. Helena went and sat at her desk. She began writing two letters, a short one for Johnny and a long one for Sue.

_My one love affair didn't get anywhere from the start  
To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart  
wasn't smart._

Ben walked over and sat next to her suitcase. He could tell that she was silently crying as she wrote the letter to Sue. The teardrops fell and stained the page. Ben tried to make light by saying, "Taking a vacation." Helena shook her head as she sealed the envelope marked 'Sue'. She turned to Ben and picked up her suitcase, "I'm going home." Ben chuckled lightly and responded, "This is your home."

_  
Oh Love, You didn't do right by me  
As they say in the song...you done me wrong_

Helena shook her head, "Not anymore." Ben stood up to hug Helena and she hugged back, allowing her tears to fall. "Tell Reed thank you for me. And do me a favor." Ben cried as he responded, "Anything Lena." Helena released from the hug to look Ben in the eyes as she said, "Big the bigger man and don't hurt Johnny." Ben tried to object, "But Lena!" Helena walked to the door and turned as she said, "Don't 'but Lena' me! He needs to feel it, but he needs to feel it from me, no one else. Please Ben, it's important." Ben nodded, knowing she was right before asking, "Would you mind some company going to the airport? I could carry your luggage for you."

_Yes Mr Love, you done me wrong_

Helena looked down at her one suitcase, and knew it wasn't about that as she nodded. She turned off her stereo and her light as her and Ben headed into the hallway. While in the hallway, she tapped an envelope for Johnny on her door and left the note for Sue on the kitchen table. With one final look, Helena, followed by Ben, left the Baxter.

Johnny walked through Central Park and all of a sudden he heard music. He looked around and over in the field a boom box played as a man proposed to a woman. The music drifted and Johnny settled on a bench to listen to it.

_Don't Say ~ St. Lola in the Fields_

Johnny was then reminded of seeing Helena at the launch site for the first time since Paris. Feeling the butterflies release when she walked over to him and he hugged her. Then the memories started to drift in and out of his consciousness.

_Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight_

_Don't do it again_

**Remembering her reaction to the reporters on the bridge. Remembering the look on her face when he first saw her at the arena.**

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream_

_Don't want to hear it again_

**Her slapping him in the face. Her words, 'Enjoy your higher calling'.**

_Don't say, don't say, don't say,_

_Don't say you're leaving this time_

**Watching her run away from him.**

_Don't you, don't you, don't you know _

_You're all I have in this life_

**Watching her take pictures on the space station. Watching her sing before the storm hit.**

_So drop the sword and hear me out_

_Down on the floor, just hold me now_

**Having her cry into his arms after not getting that job with **_**Vanity **_**Fair. **

_Don't take, don't take, don't take_

_Don't take it so lightly_

**Watching her dance to **_**Let Go **_** & **_**The Bare Necessities**_

_When you say, you say, you say_

_When you say you love me_

_I miss, I miss, I miss_

_I miss the way we would laugh_

**Hearing her laugh. Giving her a piggyback ride in the studio.**

_I wish, I wish, I wish_

_I wish that we could go back_

**Listening to her tell him that she's proud of him. **

_I think, I think_

_I think that we could fix it all up_

**Sitting by her side waiting for her to wake up. Their moment on her balcony, when she fell asleep with her book in her lap.**

_Don't you, don't you_

_Don't you think it'd be worth it for love?_

**Kissing her. Watching her dance to **_**Friendly Star**_**.**

_If I thought you'd do me no harm_

_I'd fall, I'd fall into your arms_

**Carrying her on the bridge. Her leaning into him on the bridge.**

_Don't take, don't take, don't take_

_Don't take it so lightly_

**Watching her dance to **_**Nessun Dorma**_** and **_**Canned Heat.**_

_When you say, you say, you say_

**Hearing her tell him that it's his turn to fly. ****His own words, 'I would never drop you… ever.'**

_When you say you love me_

The song ended and Johnny had finally figured it out. He needed to be with her. She was the only one who had seen the good heart he tried to hide. He got up and started running for the Baxter building, if she were really leaving then he needed to stop her. She had wanted him… all of him, the good, the bad, the stupid, the kind, and every other Johnny that he is. This thought blew his mind as he ran into the Baxter. No one had ever wanted all of him before. People had wanted parts of him, sure, but never everything. He ran up the steps, too impatient for the elevator.

When he got to the top and ran into the kitchen he noticed Sue crying into Reed's arms. Johnny reluctantly stepped forward asking, "What's going on?" Sue looked up and glared at her younger brother as she screamed, "You selfish bastard!" Johnny looked around and asked, "What happened?" Sue fumed at Johnny and Reed held her back as she told him, "She's gone!" Johnny shook his head and asked, "What?" Sue went invisible and snuck out of Reed's embrace. She stormed over to Johnny and pushed the letter for her into his chest screaming, "SHE'S GONE!" Johnny looked at Reed for a clear answer, which he got, "She left for Paris."

Johnny shook his head and ran for her bedroom. When he got there, he noticed the envelope with his name on it attached to the door. He ripped it off and tore it open, the note inside simply read, 'It's time for me to leave Never Never-land.' Johnny crumpled up the paper and did something he never does, he cried.

Ben and Helena were standing in the airport, her suitcase by her side. Ben asked her, "Are you sure you don't want me to kick the crap out of Johnny… I could you know." Helena laughed as she nodded, "I know you could. That's not the point Ben. The truth is… if Johnny's harem were the only problem, then I would be at the Baxter right now." Ben looked confused, "Then why are you leaving?" Helena looked down as she softly said, "He almost died, Ben." Ben looked shocked as Helena continued, "I mean, I was really scared. We may have special powers, but we're not immortal you know. I just don't think I could look at him after going through that much pain." Ben nodded and asked, "Do you want me to wait with you until your flight gets here?" Helena smiled, happy to know that Ben would understand. She responded, "No thanks Benji. I just really need to be alone right now. I also have to call Pierre and ask him to pick me up at the airport." Ben nodded and hugged Helena saying, "We'll all miss you Lena. You take care of yourself, all right?" Helena nodded, crying in Ben's arms, "I will Benji, thanks. I'll miss everyone too."

Meanwhile, in the Von Doom headquarters, Victor strolled past the guards he murdered and the multitude of weapons. "Thank you gentlemen. I'm just going to pick up a few things for some friends." Victor walked past the MK 457 heat seeking missile and over to a hyper-cooling unit, "Perfect."

After dropping off Helena, Ben really felt like a drink. So he stomped into Ernie's Bar, as he did the record playing scratched and skipped. He tried sitting on a bar stool, but when he did, it broke and he fell to the ground. Everyone in the bar laughed and he turned around stating, "That's not funny." Ernie, the bartender, quickly defended his friend, "This is Ben Grimm here, the first mook from Brooklyn to go into outer space, so pay him some respect."

Ben stood by the bar saying, "Just give me the usual and I'm out." Ernie replied, "All right." Ben then looked at his hands and told him, "Make it a double." Alicia, sitting down behind him, spoke up, "Make it a triple. Put it on my tab, Ernie." Ben looked behind him to see a really beautiful woman, sitting alone, who was clearly blind. Ernie complied, "You got it sweetheart." Ben told her, "Appreciate it." To which Alicia replied, "No problem." Ernie handed Ben the glass and as Ben went to drink, it shattered in his hands. Ernie told him, "It's okay, Ben." Ben looked up and said, "If there's a God. He hates me." Alicia spoke up, "She… is not so into hate." Ben turned to her and revealed, "If you could see me, you wouldn't be saying that." Alicia smiled and picked up her cane, saying, "Then let me see you. Can I?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders and Alicia walked over to him. She put her cane down at the bar and walked up to Ben. When she put her hands on his rocky stomach she was caught off guard, "Whoa." Her hands traveled up to his large shoulders and she was still in awe, saying, "Wow." Then her hands got to his face and she noticed something, "So sad." Ben closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of her touch. Alicia held Ben's face in her hands and said, "You know, being different isn't always a bad thing." Ben grabbed onto her arms and told her, "Trust me. This ain't one of them times." He dropped her hands and she replied, "Not if you don't want it to be. All right Ernie, I'm outta here." Ernie responded, "I'll take you." Alicia touched Ben's face and shoulder as she walked to the door saying, "See you later Benny." Ben turned around and so did she as she said, "I'm Alicia, by the way. Thanks Ernie."

_Fix You ~ Coldplay_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need_

About an hour after she got dropped off at the airport, Helena decided to head back to the Baxter. She walked up the steps and stopped at the door.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

Johnny, Reed and Sue were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Sue was still angry, but it had subsided, and now, looking at her brother in pain, the only emotion she could allow herself to feel, was pity. The sound of the door opening broke everyone out of their spell, but expecting it to be Ben, their eyes never left their coffee cups.__

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace

It was only when they heard the words, "Where's Ben?" that they looked up to see Helena standing in the doorway with her bag at her side. Sue smiled from ear to ear and ran over to Helena, hugging her instantly, "I thought you were on your way to Paris," Sue cried into Helena's shoulder.

_  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Helena just stared at Johnny and replied, "So did I." __

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Reed walked past Johnny and hugged Helena, "We thought we lost you there." Helena hugged Reed back and said, "Oh come on Reed, you couldn't lose me if you tried. I'm too stubborn to let you."__

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go

Reed just smiled and put his arm around Sue, both looking to Johnny for his reaction. Johnny stared at Helena, with his hands in his pockets, and tried to make his way over to her. Before he could reach her she walked right by him with her bag and headed straight for her room. Sue turned to Reed, and collected herself into his embrace, while she whispered to him, "Come on, let's go for a walk." Reed nodded and after grabbing their coats the two made it out the door.

_  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Johnny couldn't help but stare into the direction of Helena's room. Johnny knew it was a risk, but didn't care. He needed to talk to her. He walked over to Helena's room and stood in the doorway watching her put her things back as he listened to the music. Johnny knocked on the door and let himself in, closing the door behind him.__

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Helena didn't need to look to see who had come in, but knew who it was when she said, "I thought I told you to stay away from me." Helena took her ballet slippers out of her bag and dangled them on the back of her desk chair. Johnny winced at the pain in Helena's voice but stepped forward anyway, knowing he had to do this. "I can't," Johnny simply said, then continued, "I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking."__

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace

Helena continued to unpack her suitcase taking her camera out and quietly replied, "You weren't." Johnny tried walking forward and reaching out for her, but she continued walking. "You almost died Johnny." Johnny took a breath, not expecting that at all, before Helena continued, "Sure, we have these powers, but we're not immortal."

_  
Tears stream down on your face  
And on your face I..._

Helena took out her Fantastic Five uniform next and rubbed her hand over the "five" emblem on it. She walked over to her closet and hung it up, while Johnny walked over hugged her. "Lena I'm so sorry. It was a really stupid thing to do." __

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Helena broke out of the hug, "No, stupid would be giving us super-hero names like we belong in a comic book! Not to mention humiliating the rest of us and calling Ben a 'thing'. Then to top things off you fight with Ben, physically! You just couldn't walk away, could you?" Johnny tried to defend himself, "Did you see what he did to my car?"

_  
Tears stream down on your face  
And on your face I...  
_

Helena placed her hands on her hips, "Yeah, I was there, remember? Johnny, all the pretty cars and all the pretty girls and all the lights and fame don't mean anything. Sooner or later you're going to figure that out."

_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Helena walked up to Johnny and placed her hand on his cheek before saying, "I just…" Helena began to cry, "I can't be with you until you figure that out." Helena kissed Johnny's cheek and walked out of the room. Johnny stood there, completely stunned.


	14. Figures In The Moonlight

**Chapter Fourteen: Figures In The Moonlight**

Helena walked into the kitchen, after just breaking up with Johnny. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. She took a sip when the door opened, expecting it to be Sue and Reed she turned around to walk away. Until she heard Ben's gruff voice saying, "Lena? You came back?" Helena turned around and hugged Ben, saying, "No. I came home." Ben smiled and replied, "I'm glad you're home! What happened with you and-" Just then, Johnny strolled past both Ben and Helena, dressed in his usual clubbing outfit. Ben looked at him and finished his sentence, acknowledging Johnny, "Johnny? Hey kid where are you going?" Johnny got to the door and just replied "Out," before closing the door.

Helena looked like she was on the brink of tears and Ben immediately hugged her. He walked to the door and grabbed both of their coats, handing Helena hers. "What's going on Ben?" Ben put his coat on and replied, "Come on put it on. I'm gonna take you out." Helena shook her head, "Ben, I don't know…" Ben took her coat and opened it up for her to put on. He replied, "I do. We have some catching up to do and this place I know makes the best hot cocoa." Helena conceded a smile and put her arms through her jacket.

Johnny made it to the club and walked past the line of screaming fans, stopping for a few of them that wanted autographs. He smiled and waved as he made his way to the bouncer at the club doors. The bouncer opened the velvet rope and Johnny walked through, shaking the bouncers hand. Johnny had noticed that every single person in that line and the bouncer had all called him the Human Torch or Torch, but he shrugged it off. When Johnny entered the club, the DJ played, "On Fire," by Lloyd Banks and announced him. Johnny waved at the multitude of fans cheering for him. Instantly Johnny was surrounded by at least ten gorgeous girls. One of the girls had red hair and reminded him instantly of Helena.

Helena and Ben walked into the diner and sat down at a bench. A couple of young girls walked up and wanted autographs; they also wanted a picture with Helena. She graciously said yes and took a quick picture with the girls. The two girls smiled and thanked Helena before walking back to their table. Helena smiled and rolled her eyes, not used to the attention. Ben smiled as well and said, "Those girls are lucky to have such a positive role model." Helena blushed and replied, "I don't know about that."

Just then the waitress walked over to take their order. The waitress recognized both of them instantly and turned to Helena saying, "Oh my God! You're Hydra!" Helena blushed and replied, "Please, call me Helena." The waitress smiled warmly and said, "My daughter loves you! Could I get a quick autograph for her?" Helena nodded and asked, "What's her name?" The waitress beamed and replied, "Sarah." Helena wrote on a napkin and handed it to the waitress. The waitress smiled and asked, "So what can get you two?" Ben gruffly answered, "Just two cups of hot cocoa please." The waitress wrote it down and said, "Right away!"

Ben and Helena sat in the diner each cradling a cup of cocoa. Helena had just told him everything that happened with Johnny. Ben became angry with Johnny, but Helena held his rocky hand and said, "I told you, he needs to feel it. Until then, he won't understand what really matters." Ben smiled and sipped his cocoa before saying, "Well you have a lot more patience than I do." Helena smiled faintly and finished her cocoa. "It's sort of a requirement for dating Johnny Storm. It's true, in the application under requirements it says 'Must have the patience of a saint'. I think Sue put that in." Ben laughed and replied, "Well she would know. She's been babysitting him his entire life." Helena laughed and nodded, "Well Benji, as much fun as bashing Johnny is, I think I better head back. There's a studio in the Baxter with my name all over it." Ben smiled, "Alright, I'll see you at home. I think I'm just gonna hang out here for a little while longer." Helena nodded as she put on her coat, "Okay, just be careful." Ben smiled, "Always," he replied as he hugged Helena.

Meanwhile, Victor came home with his toys and gazed at the mask given to him by the people of Latveria for his humanitarian efforts. Victor walked away from his mask and over to his Fantastic Five network of hidden cameras to find Reed working hard at his desk. "Reed got what he wanted and everything he wanted. He took from me, now it's time to take it back. First I need to get rid of his bodyguard." With those words, Ben's picture and profile appeared on one of Victor's screens. Just then Victor noticed Helena returned home without Ben. Victor's eyes peered into the screen and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

Ben sat in the diner, now on his second cup when Victor came strolling into the diner and up to his table. "This seat taken?" Victor asked as he took off one of his gloves, Ben put his coffee cup down, "What are you doing here?" Victor smiled eerily, "I was worried about you." Ben responded sarcastically, "You were worried about me, huh, that's sweet." Victor walked forward and sat down opposite as he offered, "Come on, let me buy you something to eat. Looks like you could use the company."

Reed and Sue had been spending a lot of time together in the lab once the machine was built and ready for testing. Reed's test had progressively gotten better with the plants he had used, but the machine still wasn't ready for a human test. Sue knew this and walked up to Reed with her clipboard in hand. She then noticed Reed asleep at his computer, "Reed, Reed," Sue called to him as she tapped him, trying to get him to wake up. When Reed woke up, Sue had to hold in a laugh, as his face was flattened with the imprints of the keyboard on his face. Reed's face began to re-form itself as he sat up to face Sue, "Sue. I was just resting my eyes." She laughed, but still felt a little worried for Reed and how hard he was working, "So I see. The new read-outs look very promising." Sue smiled trying to keep it positive, but Reed still looked concerned, "Not promising enough." Sue nodded and asked, "When are the next tests?" Reed couldn't help but say, "I've run out of plants, so I was thinking there's always… me." Sue knew then that Reed had been working way to long, "Reed, no, it's too soon. Reed." Reed flustered under Sue's pleas, "I have to get back to work." Sue put down her clipboard, knowing what she had to do, for Reed's sake, "You need a break." Sue came over to Reed and lifted him up, Reed protested but knew it was no use, and with that they were out the door.

Helena stood in the empty studio, wearing her Fantastic Five suit and blue ballet slippers. The music began and so did she.

_The Girl In The Moon ~ Everly_

_The girl in the moon  
Is alone with the stars  
And the spaceships  
The girl in the moon  
Is alone and alive  
With the dust and the air_

Helena continued to dance, her movements soft and serene. The water floated all around her, some of it absorbing into her or shooting out of her hands with her movements.__

Nothing grows  
Everything is moving  
But only goes in circles

Helena does a spin and the water moves with her in a circle.

_  
And no one to talk to  
Is reason enough to be blue_

On one of Victor's televisions, Helena is seen dancing gracefully. It is very clear through every other television that she is alone in the house.__

The girl in the moon  
With her dreams  
Has a steel melting smile  
But the girl with the blues  
In the moon  
Hasn't smiled for a long while

Meanwhile, Johnny is circling a crowded dance club. Everyone is giving him praise and there is a harem of scantily clad girls following him.__

Nothing grows  
Everything is moving  
But only goes around her

Helena spins as the water just floats around her.

_  
And no one to sing to  
Is reason enough to be _

Johnny sits down with a group of men in the VIP section, all of them wearing business suits. On the table in front of him are action figures of each of the Fantastic Five. One of them starts to speak, "Mr. Storm, these action figures could become quite lucrative." Johnny smiles and picks up Helena's action figure, turning it around to look at it.__

Blue, blue, blue x 4

Helena does another quick turn and dances with elegance. __

The girl in the moon  
With her dreams  
Has a steel melting smile

Johnny returns home with the action figures and walks toward his room. He hears the faint music from the studio, but continues into his room.

_  
But the girl with the blues  
In the moon  
Hasn't smiled for a long while_

Blue, blue, blue x 4

Hey moon  
Hey moon

Helena continues to dance and floats in the air. Johnny walks up and leans on the door, holding Helena's action figure. He watches her and looks at the action figure.__

We've been waiting to see  
If this girl she will smile  
You know we've been waiting  
Here for such long while

Hey moon  
la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Hey moon  
la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la x 2

Helena floats down to the floor and shuts off the stereo. She hears clapping and turns around to see Johnny. "I thought you were going out." Johnny smiled, "I did, the marketing guys wanted to meet with me." Helena scoffed and grabbed a towel to dry off, "We have marketing guys?" Johnny grinned widely and walked over. Helena held onto Johnny's shoulder while taking off her ballet slippers. "Yeah, we do, look…" As soon as Helena gets her slippers off Johnny shows her the action figure.

Helena holds it and Johnny explains, "See, the water goes in here and squirts out of your hands here." Helena looked at Johnny like was crazy and held out one of her hands. "Oh like this!" She then squirted water out of her own hand and into Johnny's face. Helena kept her towel and threw Johnny the action figure. "Johnny this is completely ridiculous! What is yours a makeshift lighter or something? Way to be a positive role model!" Johnny follows Helena, "No, mine just says 'Flame On' if you hit a button on the back!" Helena gets to her bedroom and turns around to say, "Johnny, when are you gonna grow up?" with that she shut the door in his face. Johnny turns around to face his room, throws the Helena action figure into it, walks in and shuts the door.

Reed and Sue stood overlooking the Hudson River and the Statue of Liberty. Sue warmly asked, "Remember this place?" Reed replied, "Of course, this was where I first asked you out." Sue lightly replied, "I think it was me that asked you." Reed conceded, "Oh, right. Well, you can be a little intimidating." Sue mentioned, "Well a girl can grow old waiting around for you to take charge." Reed began to get flustered and rebut, "Well we can't all be as bold as-" Sue finished his sentence, "As who? Victor?" Reed looked down, somewhat defeated, until Sue continued, "You know, there is no me and Victor, never was." Reed replied, "Well I guess that's what I thought you always wanted… a stronger man." Reed stretched out his chin to make a joke, which worked. Sue laughed and responded, "I did Reed, but I wanted you to be that man." Reed sighed and replied, "Well why didn't you say so?" Sue became serious for a moment again, "I guess it kind of would have defeated the purpose." Sue lightened up a little as she continued, "But I'm saying it now, so take charge." Reed leaned in to kiss Sue, but just as he did she became invisible, "That's not fair."

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Ben was handed another large stack of pancakes. Victor began his mission of making Ben feel insecure, "I know it's not easy. Life hasn't changed much for Reed, Sue, Helena or Johnny, at least they can still go out in public, but for you." Ben confronted him, "If you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a hell of a job. You know what I mean Scar-face." Victor leaned forward, "I'm just saying I know what it's like to lose something that you love. To see it slip away and know that it's never coming back." Ben began getting frustrated with Victor, "Look, Reed is gonna fix me up, okay." Victor rebutted, "For your sake I hope you're right." Ben was immediately struck by the judgmental nature of that statement before Victor continued, "Look, he's a brilliant man. We should all trust that he's working as hard as he can. You're his best friend, so what possible reason could he have for taking his time. I mean, other than spending more time with Sue."

When Sue and Reed got home, they found Ben sitting in the lab. Reed and Ben then got into an altercation; that ended with Ben leaving, claiming, "Good thing you're flexible enough to watch your own back, cause I ain't doing it no more. You two are on your own." With that Ben walked out of the room.

Johnny had just shown Willie, the doorman, Ben's action figure and was walking back to his room smiling. Just then he spotted Ben walking toward the front door and he stopped him, "Hey! Look what the marketing guys did! Look, check it out, listen, listen, you'll love this!" Ben stopped and looked and the toy. Johnny pressed the button in the back and the toy shouted, "It's clobbering time!" Johnny smiled like a kid at Christmas, "It's catchy right? It's that great?" Ben was not amused. He pushed Johnny into the wall, grabbed the toy and smashed it into the wall as well, damaging the wall. Johnny whined, "Ah, that was a prototype!" Ben grunted and walked out of the building.

Just then Sue came running down screaming "Ben!" Johnny started walking toward the front door when Sue ran up to him. "Johnny have you seen Ben?" Johnny walked up to her and said, "Yeah, Sunshine just left. Look Sue I'm sorry I can't stay in this freak show. I gotta get back to the real world." Sue began getting angry, really angry, "You're calling that the real world?" Johnny stopped and turned around to say, "Sue stop, you're not Mom. Don't talk to me like I'm a little boy, okay?" Sue got even more angry and shouted, "Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one! Do you even hear yourself? Because Lena's been hearing this for years and she still wants to be with you! Who do you think you are?" Johnny began getting really angry as well especially at the mention of Helena. "Why is everyone on my ass? If the guys are jealous that's fine. I didn't expect it to come from you or her though." Sue went wide-eyed and finally understood what had happened with Helena. She also realized that Johnny needed to open his eyes to what really mattered. "You really think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them Johnny, and if you don't open your eyes to that then you're gonna lose her for good." Johnny's blood boiled at that last statement, "Let's try something new. You live your life. I'll live mine. Sound good?" Johnny walked to the door, but turned around right before he walked out, "Oh and just for the record… they love me!" Sue sighed as Johnny walked out and she quietly said, "No they don't, but Lena does."

Reed, however was overrun with guilt and decided to test the machine out on himself. When Sue came back to see him, the machine had overstretched one side of his face and made him collapse onto the floor, telling Sue, "I need more power to control the storm." Sue wouldn't hear of it, and brought him upstairs to rest. She then walked over to Helena's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Sue let herself in to see Helena with her camera around her neck. "Hey Sue! How's the machine coming?" Sue opted not to tell her about Reed testing it out and told her, "It's coming. Hey, listen I heard about you and Johnny." Helena took a breath and replied, "Oh." Sue walked forward, "I know this may be a lot to ask, but I'm worried about him. He just left and he had that 'I'm gonna do something stupid' look in his eye. Do you think you could find him and talk to him, please?" Helena sighed, put on her jacket and replied, "Alright, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Sue then hugged Helena and watched her fly out her window. Unfortunately for Reed and the rest of the five, Victor had watched this through his hidden camera, and knew just how to get rid of Ben.

Soon enough Johnny was in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by beautiful girls. He was having a good time until he spotted another redhead that reminded him of Helena. All of a sudden the song, "Don't Phunk With My Heart," by the Black Eyed Peas came over the loud speaker. Johnny danced with all of the girls, until he started listening to the lyrics. They reminded him of what he had done to Helena and suddenly he felt completely alone. None of the girls came anywhere close to making him feel as good as he felt with Helena. He stopped dancing completely and one of the girls caressed him and asked, "Torch? What's wrong? You don't want this?" Johnny looked in square in the eye and finally figured it out, "My name is Johnny, and I can't believe I'm about to say this but… no, I don't." The girl scoffed, "Excuse me? No one rejects me! Is this about that bitch Hydra?" Johnny quickly grabbed the girl's wrists and was very tempted to burn them, but backed off. He angrily spoke, "Her name is Helena and she has more class in one little drop of water than you will ever have." Johnny pushed her hands down and walked away.

Helena walked through Central Park taking pictures, trying desperately to avoid Johnny. She stopped in front of the Angel Fountain at Bethesda Terrace when Johnny spotted her and stood beside her. He looked next to him at her and she could feel him next to her when she asked, "How did you find me?" Johnny smiled and laughed a little as he replied, "Please, it's a fountain, where else would you be?" Helena smiled and laughed a little, "It's good to have you back." Johnny kissed the top of her head, "It's good to be back. I'm so sorry, for everything I put you through." Helena smiled, "It's okay. I knew you'd figure it out eventually. Come on, let's go home."


	15. Let The Battle Begin

**Chapter Fifteen: Let The Battle Begin**

Ben was then called to the Baxter Building and Victor had convinced him that the machine was ready. Ben stepped into the machine; but during the machine's functions, Victor used the power on himself, increasing the power of the machine, and transforming Ben into his old self. This was where Ben realized Victor's plan, and was hit to the other side of the room. Reed then arrived, and was captured by Victor.

Johnny and Helena strolled hand-in-hand through the streets of New York. Johnny and Helena walked Johnny hesitantly asked, "So, do you miss Paris?" Helena hesitated but replied, "Sometimes. I miss the bridges. I used to walk everywhere in Paris. There's a twelve-mile walk that takes you along all the bridges of the Seine, fifteen in all. You go there everyday with your coffee and your journal and you listen to the river." Johnny smiled, putting an arm around her "What does it tell you?" Helena smiled into Johnny's embrace, closed her eyes and leaned in closer saying, "That's between you and the river."

Helena opened her eyes and stopped as she looked at the roof of the Baxter building. Johnny kept walking but stopped when he realized that Helena wasn't in his arms and was frozen solid behind him. He panicked when he saw the look on her face and ran up to her grabbing her shoulders. "Lena, Lena! What's wrong? What'd I say?" Helena shakes her head, her eyes fixed on the roof of the Baxter. Johnny continues, "What'd I do? What…" Helena shakes her head and points to the roof of the Baxter. Johnny turns around and looks up, his eyes go wide and his mouth drops as he notices the flashing lights. Johnny and Helena look at each other and Helena gasps before they both said at the same time, "Reed!" They grabbed each other's hand and ran for the Baxter.

Running up the stairs, Johnny grasped onto Helena hand, neither of them had ever seen each other so scared, except for the storm. "Sue!" Both Helena and Johnny screamed as they ran into the lab, "Helena, Johnny, the machine worked! Give me a hand!" With that Helena and Johnny ran over and helped Sue sit Ben up as Johnny commented, "Ben! Shit!" Sue pleaded, "Get his arm." Johnny and Sue helped Ben walk over to the step to sit him down, Helena followed. "You alright Ben? Put him on the step. What happened big guy we leave you for five minutes." Helena knelt down between Ben and Johnny. Ben caught his breath and began to speak, "The machine," Ben struggled to catch his breath as he continued, "Vic used it on himself, he was affected by the cloud like us." Helena looked to Johnny then Sue, who looked petrified and could only think of one thing, "Where's Reed?" Ben looked around as if trying to find Reed himself and then said the five words that Sue dreaded hearing, "Vic must have taken him." Helena, Sue and Johnny looked up to see a large hole in the glass window above them.

Victor had taken Reed to the top floor of Von Doom Industries, and bound him to a metal chair. Reed tried to yell, but Doom had connected Reed to a cooling solution, making Reed almost frozen solid. Victor has then become Dr. Doom, speaking from behind a metallic mask, "Dr. Richards, allow me to begin your lesson, Chemistry 101. What happens to rubber when its super cooled? Give up?" Victor then walked over to Reed and twisted one of his fingers back, Reed tried to scream in pain, but couldn't, as Victor continued, "That's not like you Reed. After all we're both doctors. Painful? You don't know the meaning of the word."

Sue, Johnny and Helena walked out onto the balcony where the window had been burst through. Sue looked frightened and Helena tried to comfort her. Putting an arm around Sue's shoulder, Helena posed, "Maybe this wasn't from Reed. It could have been from something else. Right Johnny?" Johnny could not stop looking at the hole in the glass. Helena repeated herself, "Right Johnny?" Johnny quickly looked over to Sue, "Yeah, right, what Lena said."

Victor then walked away from Reed and grabbed a missile launcher, with a heat-seeking missile. He held it on his shoulder and aimed it at the Baxter, stating, "Let's check in on the rest of the family. Shall we?" He launched the missile that flew through the window.

Helena, Johnny and Sue all looked in front of them to see a missile heading straight their way. Johnny looked down at himself, just as the two women looked at him, "Oh no," Johnny stated as he made his way over to the edge. He looked down the very tall building, and Helena said, "You gotta get out of here." Johnny kept looking down, knowing that it was now or never, "I got an idea." Sue looked to Helena, then to Johnny, "Don't even think about it!" Johnny just said, "Never do." With that he dove off the side of the building, as Helena and Sue both screamed, "JOHNNY NO!"

Helena and Sue ran to the side of the building, and looked down to see the man the each of them loved (in different ways, of course) falling off the side of the Baxter Building. Helena and Sue both looked at each other, nodding, knowing what each of them had to do. With this nod, Helena then jumped off the side of the building after Johnny, just in time to hear him scream "FLAME ON!" and see him power up flying through the streets. Helena smiled, closed her eyes and powered up herself, catching up with the flying Torch. "You need a hand?" Helena asked as she flew next to Johnny, who was all smiles at this point. Johnny nodded, saying, "This is so cool!" Helena smiled and replied, "Glad you're enjoying it!" They both smiled, but then looked back and were still being followed by the missile. Helena then got an idea, "Johnny! I'll fall behind and try to dismantle it. You fly around and buy me some time." Johnny nodded.

On the balcony of the Baxter Building, Sue turned around to see Ben standing there. "We have to help Reed," Ben cried, but Sue ran over to him, and told him, "It's too dangerous for you now, you have to stay here." With that Sue was gone, and Ben couldn't help but regret his decision to be normal, when he said, "What did I do?" He looked over and then saw the machine that had weakened him, and got an idea.

Helena fell behind, and tried everything she could to dismantle the missile, but she honestly didn't know what she was doing. Johnny looked back over to Helena, and noticed the trouble she was having, as the two flew over the Hudson. "Come on Johnny, think!" He screamed at himself. Helena then saw Johnny shoot a fireball at an oil tanker. The missile blew up the tanker, and knocked Johnny into the river.

Helena gasped, and sped up diving into the water after Johnny. She spotted Johnny, and swam as fast as she could over to him. Helena held her hands around Johnny's ears, driving the water out of that area, and kept the water away, long enough to say, "Hold on to me!" Johnny looked at her, nodded, and held onto her for dear life. Helena then lifted her hands above her head, closed her eyes, and placed herself in the 5th Position (ballet). The water around her and Johnny parted, as she lifted her hands. Soon she opened her eyes, and with her hands at the top of her head, her and Johnny seemed to be in bubble under the water. Johnny still held onto her but both were completely dry in their bubble. "OK, I'm going to push my hands down fast, that should shoot us up out of the water," Johnny nodded as Helena continued, "The moment we hit the air, you need to flame on, OK?" Johnny nodded, and Helena nodded as well, "OK," Helena continued, "On the count of three, 1 – 2 – 3!" With the 3, Helena pushed her hands down fast, and both her and Johnny flew through the river and into the air. Once in the air, Johnny powered up, as did Helena. They each smiled affectionately at each other, and made their way to help the others with Victor.

What Victor merely saw from his tower was the explosion, and assumed that he had killed Johnny as he said to himself, "Two down. Three to go!"

Sue made her way over to Doom Industries, and up to help Reed, becoming invisible to sneak in. When she saw Reed she became both infuriated and disgusted at Victor for doing this to him. Sue started to unhook Reed, but when he tried to speak and warn her, she held her hand up to his lips. Unfortunately, it was too late, Victor was right behind them, "How romantic," Victor said. Sue became visible at the sound of Victor's voice and tried her best to reason with him, which quickly didn't work, Victor merely responded, "Do you really think fate turned us into gods so we could refuse these gifts?" Sue became angry, and replied, "Victor you always thought you were a god, now back off!" Victor moved forward, "Susan let's not fight." Sue channeled her energy and as she said "No, let's," she released a blue force that crashed into Victor. The fight ended with Sue cowering near a semi-frozen Reed, "It's time to end this," Victor claimed. Just then Ben came crashing through the wall, as the Thing, and said "No Vic! It's clobbering time!" Ben punched Victor sending him crashing into the large V on the wall, and the wall crashing down on Victor. Ben proclaimed, "Damn I've been waiting to do that."

Ben gruffly walked toward Reed, after helping Sue to her feet the two began working on getting Reed free. Ben hoarsely said, "Victor ain't that bad huh? He's just a little larger than life right? Maybe next time you'll listen to me next time you…" All of a sudden the lights cut out and Sue shouted "Ben!" before Victor came charging out of the darkness. Victor tackled Ben and both of them flew through the window. Ben managed to get a few punches in before crashing through a roof window and into a swimming pool. The fight continued underwater, until the weight of both men crashed through the floor and the water traveled with them. Flooding a hallway, the water forced Ben and Victor through another window and into a garbage truck on the street.

Helena and Johnny flew through the air with speed and agility. Both kept and eye out for the rest of the Fantastic Five and more importantly, Victor. Johnny screamed out, "Do you see them?" Helena looked around before replying, "No, anything on your side?" Johnny looked and thought he saw a garbage truck expanding with sparks shooting out of it in the distance. "Lizzie! I think I found something!" Johnny stopped and Helena floated over. She peered into his line of vision and witnessed the crowd forming in the far distance, along with the sparks. Helena nodded, "Good work sweetie! But we better hurry, that's our cue." Johnny smiled and Helena smiled back before the two raced off toward the fight.

Meanwhile, at the fight, the mass cowered before the seemingly explosive garbage truck. All of a sudden, Ben came flying through the metal and into the windshield of a woman's car. The two women in the car screamed and swerved the car, Ben apologized, "Sorry ladies, umm… pull over. Hit the brakes!" The women stopped the car and ran into the crowd as Ben stood up to face Victor. The back of the garbage truck opened and Victor emerged surrounded by electricity. The police had gotten to the scene and watched Victor completely confused and (if they were being honest) scared shitless. The police armed themselves and the loud speaker proclaimed, "This is the police! Put your hands up and step down from the vehicle!" Victor retaliated and sent a bolt of electricity into a squad car, causing it to explode. The police tried to take him out with their guns, but the bullets would not penetrate his metal suit and mask.

Ben watched this asked the ladies from before, "Ladies, I'm gonna need to borrow your car!" The driver yelled out, "The transmission sticks!" Ben lifted up the car and shouted, "Not gonna be a problem!" before throwing it. The car hit Victor and sent him soaring into a bus. The bus doors opened and Victor emerged. Ben charged and Victor hit him with a phone poll, sending Ben crashing into the pavement. Victor walked over to a helpless Ben, ready to impale his rocky form. "Goodbye Ben." Victor proclaimed, before holding up the metal poll. "I can't let you do that!" Reed shouted. Victor turned around and yelled, "Reed? Ha! I'll be right with you!" Victor pushed the metal poll toward Ben, but Sue put a force field up and Ben was protected.

Sue then joined Reed as Victor shouted, "Hello Susan. You three are pathe-" Just then Victor was hit with a giant ball of water from behind and a giant ball of fire from the front. Johnny and Helena flew down and stood with Sue, Reed and Ben. They each smirked at each other before Johnny bit out, "You missed me!" Victor shouted, "Well if it isn't the love-birds!" Helena looked at Ben, smiled and said, "Had a little relapse huh?" Johnny smiled as well saying, "Welcome back!"

With that Victor simply said, "This is gonna be fun." Victor then lifted his arms up and absorbed as much electricity as he could. Setting small fires everywhere, even causing some people to be set on fire. Helena raced around her, careful to avoid the electricity from Victor, and put out the fires. Victor then hit Johnny with a bolt of electricity, then Ben. Sue was doing her best to prevent the debris from hurting anyone, and when Victor tried to electrocute her, she shielded herself with a force field. Helena finished putting out the fires when she noticed Johnny on the ground. "Oh my God! Johnny!" she screamed as she helped him up, "Are you OK?" Johnny just nodded and kissed her quickly, thanking her.

Sue's force field was beginning to die as she screamed, "I can't hold it!" Reed looked to his side, grabbing a mailbox and flung it at Victor. Then making himself into a wheel, he rolled over to Victor. Jumping up and transforming into a blanket, he wrapped himself around Victor screaming, "Johnny, Supernova!" Johnny looked to Helena, and screamed back, "I thought we agreed that was bad!" Reed then screamed, "NOW!" and Johnny was off. Ben had pulled Reed off of Victor as Johnny circled around him, creating an immense heat. "Sue, think you can contain it," Reed shouted. With that Sue created a force field around the tremendous fire. Ben and Helena stood at the edge of the fire, Ben's arm protectively around his psuedo little sister, as they stared at the fire he said "Flame on kid!" Helena smiled up at Ben and then looked on into the fire with an immense amount of pride.

Johnny then crashed through the fire onto the streets, and Helena ran over to him, grasping him tightly, and whispered into his ear, "I'm so proud of you!" They each smiled as they held each other. But then turning they saw Victor melting away, and heard "Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" Helena smiled, knowing what was to come, she whispered to Johnny, "That's my cue," and walked over confidently. Helena looked to Ben, next to the fire hydrant, nodded, then to Reed and nodded. Reed then simply used Victor's words against him as Ben kicked the cover off the hydrant making the water shoot up into the air, "Time for your lesson. Chem 101. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal? LENA!" With that Helena harnessed all her power with the water from the hydrant and channeled it onto a melting Victor, turning him into stone. Helena stumbled backwards and almost fell, because it took that much power out of her, but before she could fall Johnny caught her, and lifted her up.

Helena leaned into Johnny's warm embrace and they both looked on with amazement at Victor's stone body. Even Ben was amazed, and breathed, "Whoa," before walking up to Johnny and Helena and putting one hand on each of their shoulders, saying, "You done good kids! Come on." Johnny and Helena nodded before Johnny kissed Helena's head and both followed Ben over to Sue and Reed. Reed lifted Sue and asked, "Sue are you OK," Sue nodded. Then Johnny, put his hand on Reed's shoulder, with his other arm around Helena, and Ben following. Johnny looked at Helena and smiled warmly. Then looked around at the crowd of screaming fans and proclaimed, "Man, I love this job!" Ben looked at him, "Job, huh?" To which Reed cut in, "Well we do have the suits." The five turned around and waved to the screaming, clapping fans. Johnny did a little bow, which Helena saw. She smirked, rolling her eyes thinking, _'That's my Johnny!'_


	16. Celebrating A Win

**Chapter Sixteen: Celebrating A Win**

The party was incredible. New York City decided to put together a small party on a boat to thank the Fantastic Five for their efforts. Sue, Alicia and Helena were all at the bar. Alicia smiled as Ernie handed Sue three glasses of champagne. Sue handed glasses to Alicia and Helena. Alicia shook her head and said, "I don't think we need another." Helena hugged Alicia's side and replied, "Oh come on Ali, just one more." The three ladies clinked their glasses and took a sip of their champagne. "OK, movie night on Friday right?" Sue and Alicia nodded, Alicia saying, "I'll be there!" Helena smiled and said, "Great!"

Then, as Johnny was congratulated by a few members of the police, "Thank you so much! Cheers!" he lifted his bottle of water to them. As soon as they left a group of beautiful young girls crowded around him. However, Johnny could not stop staring at his girlfriend and had to pinch himself to realize that this was real. He excused himself, walked over to the ladies and asked, "Excuse me, I seem to have misplaced my girlfriend, you ladies haven't seen her have you?" Helena just smiled saying "No I guess she just got sick of you and had to leave." The three girls and Johnny laughed as Johnny pulled Helena close to him. "Well then I guess you'll have to do," Johnny said. Helena waved to the girls, handing her champagne to Alicia. She made her way onto the dance floor grasping onto Johnny's hand.

"Custom made, 36EEEE." Ben stated, and Reed told him, "Look, I've been crunching the numbers on the machine and I think if I could rework the power circuit…" Ben had to jump in, "Forget about it Egg-head. I'm good as is." Just then Sue and Alicia walked up to the boys as Alicia commented, "Better than good baby." Ben tried to clink his metal cup with Alicia's champagne glass, but broke the glass in her hand. Alicia laughed and said, "We just need to work on your touch." Ben encircled his arm around Alicia, pulling her closer as he said, "I like the sound of that!" Sue sighed at the content couple, wishing she had that again. Reed took a breath before asking Sue, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sue replied, "Sure." With that Sue started walking out to the deck, with Reed in tow.

On the dance floor, Johnny and Helena seemed to fit together perfectly. Johnny, wanting to make sure this would not end, stated, "You know Lizzie, New York seems to agree with you. Have you thought about moving back here for good?" Helena smiled, knowing this discussion would come sooner rather than later, "Well," she began, as she braced herself for Johnny's reaction, "I didn't want to say anything, but I do have a flight tomorrow afternoon to Paris." Johnny looked completely defeated and could only utter a "What?" Helena laughed, she really did love to see him squirm, "Well, call me crazy, but I don't think any of my Parisian friends would want to pack all my stuff for me." Johnny's smile grew from ear to ear, as he said, "You're staying!" Helena smirked and said, "Yup, I guess you're stuck with me Torch. But only on one condition; that you come with me and help me pack." Johnny couldn't contain himself anymore. He lifted Helena up hugging her and spun her around. Helena laughed saying, "I'm hoping that this is a yes?" Johnny held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, moving his hands to her back and pulling her closer. They each pulled away, and rested their foreheads on each other, like they always did.

Out on the balcony, after some comfortable silence, Reed turned to Sue, "I found a broken gasket in space." He reached into his pocket as Sue replied, "A gasket? Reed, come on we're at a…" Reed stopped Sue as he showed her the gasket and said, "And if one of us were to wear it." Sue looked at it and was shocked. Reed knelt down on one knee, but stretched to keep looking in Sue's eyes. "No more thinking. No more variables." He then brought his body back to where it should be before saying, "Sue Storm, will you marry me?" Sue smiled warmly before becoming invisible. She put the ring on her invisible finger before staring at it. Reed smirked and said, "Ah… Sue, you kind of need to say something." Sue laughed and replied, "Oh. Yes. My answer is yes." Reed took a breath of relief and stood up. Then, with Sue still invisible, Reed took a chance and tried to kiss her. Sue laughed a little before becoming visible again and saying, "That's my nose genius." She held Reed's face and drew him to her saying, "These are my lips."

The guests, along with Ben and Alicia holding each other, and Johnny and Helena with their arms around each other smiled fondly at the sight. Ben even said, "Aww… she's kissing him." Alicia laughed and Johnny laughed after Helena said, "Finally!" Sue and Reed looked back to the crowd and blushed. Then Ben turned to Johnny and said, " Hey, no more wisecracks about the way I look." Johnny took his free hand and placed it on Ben's shoulder saying, "Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." Then Johnny winked at Helena and started making his way through the crowd onto the deck, screaming, "OK, WIDE LOAD COMING THROUGH! EVERYONE MOVE HE'S HUGE!" When Johnny got to the deck everyone had followed him, including Helena. She heard, "Flame On!" and with a flash he was on fire in the air. Helena shouted, "SHOW-OFF!" Before Johnny created a burning 5 in the sky with a circle around it.


End file.
